Who's The New Girl?
by flirtswithdisaster
Summary: Lorelai arrives in Stars Hollow when she is pregnant and meets a cute boy who works in a hardware store. LL all the way baby. enjoy!
1. Welcome To Stars Hollow

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Stars Hollow**

**A/N** - I made Liz younger in this story than she would be. She's about 10 or 11. Sorry if that bothers anyone. Enjoy!

Let me know what you think. My first fic so I am open to suggestions!

Its was a warm sunny morning when a pregnant 16 year old Lorelai Gilmore stepped off the bus in Stars Hollow.

_Stars Hollow._ She thought as she read the sign.

She shrugged and looked around at the town that she had escaped to. She saw a hardware store, a few restaurants, and a grocery store. Since the hardware store was closest, she decided to check it out. As she was waddling over to the store a young man from inside looked at her. He immediately noticed that she was pregnant and how young she was. She looked like she was alone and he was worried about her. He found this odd considering he had never met her, but he was concerned.

"What cha starin' at?" Liz asked her brother

Luke was shaken from his thoughts and he turned around and started at his sister.

"Nothing." he replied

Liz walked over towards the window and saw a young pregnant girl heading for the store.

"Wow." She said "I wonder how old she is?"

Luke continued sweeping the floor and Liz went in the back to find her father. Luke couldn't help but wonder why he was so distracted by this girl. She was pretty. Very pretty. He didn't even really mind that she was pregnant and that kinda freaked him out. He shook his head and tried to forget about it. But he was soon going to be reminded as the bell over the door jingled and Lorelai walked in.

"Hi." she said as she wobbled in.

"Hey." Luke said , feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where there is a hotel."

"Well, we don't really have a hotel," Luke said , his hands becoming very sweaty so he put the broom down. "but there's an inn. The Independence Inn."

Lorelai nodded as she rubbed her belly and Luke's nervousness kept increasing. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Well, he was sure but he wasn't going to admit it to himself.

"I can uh.. show you where it umm..is if you want." Luke struggled to say

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lorelai said cheerfully. "By the way, I'm Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore." She put out her hand.

"I'm Luke Danes." Luke put his hand out and they shook hands. Lorelai felt how warm and sweaty Lukes hands were. She softly giggled to herself.

"Dad, I'm going out for a little." Luke yelled back at his father.

Liz ran out from the back and saw the two of them leave. She grinned.

"Lukes got a girlfriend." she giggled to herself and ran back to her father.

Luke and Lorelai walked in silence for awhile until all of a sudden Lorelai broke the silence.

"This seems like a really nice town." She thought out loud.

"Yeah. It is." Luke said "Everybody knows each other. Since your new you better watch out for the towns people."

Lorelai laughed. "I'll have to fend for my life." she joked "They'll chase after me with torches and pitch forks."

Luke felt embarrassed. "Well, no, ...I'm just saying."

Lorelai noticed the redness in Luke's cheeks and she stopped laughing. _Great start_. She thought. She looked over at him and smiled. _He's so cute. _

"Lucas!" a voice yelled

Lorelai softly giggled at someone calling him Lucas but quickly stopped. They both turned around and saw a man of average height and a little chubby running towards them.

"I heard you're not going out for the baseball team this year." the man said

"Oh, yeah..." Luke said looking at the ground.

The man paused his rant for a moment and looked at Lorelai. His eyes widened.

"And may I ask who this is?"

"Oh, Taylor, this is Lorelai. She's new in town." Luke introduced.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

Taylor kept staring at Lorelai and her large belly. There was an awkward silence until Luke said

"Well we better get going."

"Oh, right yes." Taylor said "We'll talk about the team later." And with that he left to go tell everyone in the town about the new pregnant girl.

Luke sighed. "Sorry about that."

Lorelai shrugged. "I figured people would look at me weird. I'm used to it by now." She looked at the ground. "I was kinda relieved when you didn't give me a weird look or ask me about my uh..situation."

"I figured you probably didn't want to talk about it." Luke said

Lorelai shrugged. Luke decided to change the subject.

"Wait till you meet Mia at the inn." Luke said "She's one of the nicest people I know. She'll know just what to do."

Lorelai rubbed her belly. "Sounds great." she said trying to hide the fact that she had never been so scared in her life. But somehow when she looked at Luke she felt safe and secure. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Christopher. This guy was different. _Yeah_ _right_. She thought. _I'm in love with some guy I've known for 10 minutes. _

They walked in silence until they reached the inn and walked inside. Lorelai looked around. It looked very cozy and warm. It was nicely decorated and there were people bustling all around.

"Hello Lucas." a woman greeted.

Lorelai laughed again at someone calling him Lucas but she knew she would have to get over it because obviously everyone called him that.

"Hi Mia." Luke said

"Oh my hello." Mia said to Lorelai "Look at you! Such a big belly. How do you feel?"

Lorelai was surprised by the question, but she answered politely. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh I'm sorry." Mia said "You must think I'm crazy I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Mia."

"I'm Lorelai." she said as they shook hands.

"Well I guess I'd better go." Luke said "If you need anything I'll be at the store." Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled "Thanks."

Luke left the inn and walked home. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her brown curly hair fell over her shoulders, her piercing blue eyes and her outgoing personality. _Stop it._ He said to himself._ She obviously has bigger things to worry about than a boyfriend._

"So, when are you due?" Mia asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no it's ok. I'm due in about 3 weeks." Lorelai answered

"Oh my that is quite soon." Mia said

"Yeah." Lorelai said , rubbing her belly nervously.

Mia put her arms around Lorelai. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be ok."

Lorelai smiled. She liked this place. Everyone was so kind and friendly. This woman who she had just met was putting her arms around her and comforting her. That was more than her parents had ever done. She let out a sigh and for that moment she believed Mia. Everything was going to be ok.

Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted by Mia's voice. "Let's get you a room ok?"

"Well I don't really think I have enough money for a room." Lorelai said

"Don't be silly!" Mia said "I have an old potting shed out back that you can stay in but it isn't in good shape now. I can get Lucas to fix it up for you. But until then you will stay in a room."

"Thank you so much Mia. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Mia smiled. "I'm glad to help. Come on let's get you settled upstairs."

Lorelai got the best nights sleep she had gotten in awhile. She felt relaxed, safe and comfortable. She had defiantly picked the right town to run away to. It was perfect. Not to mention the cute boy who worked at the hardware store.


	2. An Afternoon Walk

**Chapter 2- An Afternoon Walk**

A/N - Does anyone know when Luke's dad died. I mean how old Luke was when it happened. I'm not sure. I'm guessing Luke was old enough to start a business but I don't know. So if you know please help me out! Thanks!

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! **

The next morning Lorelai was awoken by beams of sunlight coming in through her window. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked at the clock next to her on the table. _11:30!_ She thought. _How did I sleep that late?_ She sprang out of bed and got dressed. She could smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen as she stepped out of her room. When she got downstairs she was greeted by Mia.

"Hello Lorelai!" Mia said cheerfully.

"Hi." Lorelai said, still a bit sleepy. She needed coffee, even if it wasn't early.

"Why don't you come in the dining room for some brunch." Mia said.

"And coffee." Lorelai said quickly.

Mia laughed. "Yes, of course coffee."

The two women walked into the dining room and had a delicious brunch. There were pastries, fruit, and every breakfast food imaginable. Mia kept talking about the town and the inn but Lorelai wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were consumed by Luke. The gorgeous boy from the hardware store. She really liked him and she couldn't believe the new feelings she was experiencing. Was it love? She had huge doubts. She didn't know what it felt like to be in love._ Who would like a pregnant girl anyway? _She thought. Lorelai was brought back to reality when Mia lightly tapped Loreai on the hand.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Mia asked

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted." Lorelai answered.

Mia smiled. She could sense the chemistry between Luke and Lorelai. "Well I must get back to work, but if you need anything I'm here."

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai said. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Get some fresh air."

Mia nodded and headed back to the front desk. Lorelai got up and grabbed her belly.

"Oww!" She said. "Stupid kid! Stop kicking me! What did I do to you?" She sighed and walked towards the door. As she was about to leave Luke entered the inn. When she saw him her heart fluttered. He smiled at her and went to talk to Mia. He had a great smile. In fact, she found it hard to find any flaws with him. She walked over to where Luke and Mia were talking.

"Hey." she said. She could feel her hands sweating and her heart racing. Was she nervous? No way. She was never nervous talking to a guy. Or at least she used to never be nervous talking to a guy.

"Hi." Luke said looking in to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Luke's going to help fix up that potting shed I told you about yesterday." Mia said

"Oh, yea. Great." Lorelai said.

Mia and Luke finished their conversation and about as Luke was about to leave Lorelai grabbed his arm. He looked at her and then at her hand on his arm. She noticed what she had done and quickly let go.

"Uhhh...sorry." She said awkwardly.

He smiled. "That's ok."

"I was going to talk a walk and I was wondering if you would come with me." She said her heart racing faster than ever. "I mean I don't know the town very well." she added quickly.

"Sure." Luke said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lorelai said, relieved he had said yes.

Mia saw the them leave and she smiled. "How cute." she said to herself.

They started walking towards the town square, both feeling nervous but enjoying each others company. Luke noticed Lorelai shiver. It was unseasonably cold for summer in Stars Hollow. Without thinking he took off his jean jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered.

He smiled and they kept walking. As they were passing the hardware store Liz saw them out the window. "Luke is with that girl again." she said to herself.

"What?" her father asked.

"Luke has been hanging out with that new girl the past 2 days." Liz said. "I like he likes her."

"Is she pregnant?" William asked surprised.

"Duh dad!" Liz joked. "Where have you been?"

William gave Liz a look and resumed looking at his son and this girl he had never seen before.

"Isn't that Luke's jacket over her shoulders?" William asked

Liz pressed her nose against the window. "Yea! I think it is!" she said surprised. "Luke's got a girlfriend, Luke's got a girlfriend." She mocked.

William pulled Liz away from the window and they resumed their previous activities. Outside, Lorelai pulled Luke's jacket closer to her. Luke wanted more than anything to put his arm around her, but her knew that wasn't a good idea. _Too soon. _He thought. Little did he know that was exactly what Lorelai wanted.

"So..." Lorelai said trying to start up some conversation. "Thanks for helping with the shed. I really appreciate it."

"Oh yea. It's no big deal. I'm glad to do it." Luke said "Have you thought of any names for your kid?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Ummm...no. Not really." Lorelai said. "Lorelai is a family name so I guess that is always an option."

Luke nodded.

"Any suggestions?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, umm no sorry." Luke said, unprepared for the question. "I'm not really good with that stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Kid stuff."

"I'm not good with it either but I guess I'll have to be." Lorelai said.

When they reached the inn Lorelai took of Luke jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." she said

"Anytime." he said

"No, really Luke. Thanks for everything." She said gazing into his eyes.

He took her hand. "Anytime."

"You like that word don't you?" Lorelai joked.

"I guess it's one of my favorites." Luke played along.

Lorelai laughed softly. "Bye." she said

"Bye." he said holding his jacket.

He stayed for a minute watching her, but then he decided it was weird so he left. As he was walking home he put his jacket up to his nose and smelled it. It smelled just like her. He couldn't really define the scent except that it was her's. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I'm such a dork. _He looked around to see if anyone was around and when he saw the road was empty, he smelled it again.

When he got home Liz greeted him with a taunt.

"Luke's got a girlfriend!" Liz mocked.

"No I don't! Shut up Liz!" Luke yelled.

"Luke and Lorelai sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes.."

"Stop it Liz! I'm just trying to be nice to her because she's new!"

"Yea,_ really_ nice." Liz said

Luke came charging angrily at his sister until their father came to break up the fight.

"Liz stop." William said "That's enough of this girlfriend stuff."

"Thanks dad." Luke said

"Luke, just because you're sister is making fun of you is no reason to injure her."

Liz stuck her tongue out at Luke.

"Geeze, I feel like I'm dealing with two 5 year olds." William said as she was leaving the room.

Luke ran up to his room and slammed the door. He knew the only reason he was angry was because it was true. He liked Lorelai. He had never felt this way about any girl before and actually, he didn't know what to do with these new found emotions. He just lied on his bed and let put a huge sigh.


	3. A Day of Shopping and a New Home

**Chapter 3- A Day of Shopping and a New Home. **

Thanks **SO** much to everyone who reviewed!

I sense a baby. Yes yes I do. Next chapter. I see it. :)

**Enjoy!**

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Mia had given Lorelai a job as a maid and Luke and Lorelai had been seeing each other regularly, which gave Liz plenty of material to make fun of Luke. Lorelai was rather pleased with her new life but she couldn't get her mind away from the fact that she could have her baby any day. She still couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. Some tiny kid was going to come out of her. Not to mention the intense pain that comes along with having a child. She hadn't forgot about that part. She had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't really remember that last time she was scared. How could she take care of someone else? Someone who would depend on her for everything. She could barely take care of herself. And what about Luke? He would never want to hang around her and her baby. She heard him say he wasn't good with "kid stuff." So many thoughts were going through her head. Finally, she found herself putting her head down on the front desk and crying. She couldn't take this. It was too much. Mia saw Lorelai crying and went over to comfort her. She rubbed Lorelai's back but Lorelai quickly lifted her head off the desk.

"Sorry." Lorelai said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh hon it's ok." Mia said

"Well, I better get back to work." Lorelai said, still wiping her face.

"Oh, sweetie come here." Mia said as she opened her arms.

Lorelai walked over and hugged Mia. Mia kept whispering "It's going to be ok.." in Lorelai's ear. Lorelai began to cry again and Mia just held her until her crying slowed down. Mia put her hands on Lorelai's face.

"You're going to be a great mom." Mia said "Don't you think anything else."

Lorelai smiled weakly. She wanted to believe Mia but she found it hard.

"Ya know what?" Mia said all of a sudden.

"What?" Lorelai said

"You don't have things for the baby." Mia exclaimed. "I can't believe we waited this long!"

Lorelai put her hands on her face. It was just one more thing she would have to worry about.

"I think we should go shopping today." Mia said

Lorelai gave Mia a surprised look. "Today?"

"Well the sooner the better. Right?" Mia said and she walked over to get her purse.

"Umm what about the inn?" Lorelai asked.

"We can take a day off. This is a special occasion." Mia said

"It is?"

"Of course! We get to pick out cute outfits and toys for the baby. It'll be fun." Mia said as she ran to go tell everyone they were taking a day off to go shopping.

Lorelai flopped down on a chair conveniently located next to her. She didn't really want to go shopping, but it had to be done. What she really wanted to do was see Luke. He had a way of making her feel better even if she wasn't upset, Luke always improved her mood.

"Ready?" Mia asked

"I guess." Lorelai said.

The two women went off to get thing for the baby which Lorelai still had no idea what to name. As they were shopping Lorelai felt her worries and fears dissolve away. Mia's excitement transferred to Lorelai and she became excited as well. They exchanged ooo's and ahh's as well as a great amount of "That is so cute!" By the end of the day they had gotten everything they needed and more. They even needed to take multiple trips to the car to carry in all of the stuff. When they got all of the stuff upstairs Lorelai decided she needed a break, so Mia went to check how things were doing downstairs. Lorelai laid on her bed surrounded by baby stuff. She sat up and took the stuff out of one bag. She held up the cute little shirts and pants and folded them nicely. She looked at the clock. It read 7:30. Was it too late to go to the hardware store? She decided that she would wait until tomorrow to go. She spent the remainder of the night admiring her purchases and putting them nicely away in her dresser. When she decided to go to bed she found it difficult to fall asleep. Even though Mia had gotten her mind of her worries for the day, they had returned for the night. She kept tossing and turning until she decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack. As she arrived downstairs she saw that the lights in the kitchen were on. _Who else would be down here? _She thought. As she peered in the kitchen she saw Mia.

"Hey there." Mia greeted.

"Hi. I came for a snack. I couldn't sleep." Lorelai said, rubbing her eyes.

"I came for a snack too." Mia said. "Here." She said as she pushed some crackers and fruit towards her.

"Thanks." Lorelai said as she reached for a cracker.

There was silence for awhile until Mia spoke.

"Is there anything you want to talk about sweetie?" Mia asked

"No. I'm ok." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, concerned

"Yea." Lorelai answered. Obviously things were worrying her but she never really talked about her feelings before. Her family never ever talked about their feelings. But, maybe with her new life and new friends she could talk about what was bothering her. She certainly could trust Mia.

"Well actually.." Lorelai started. "I guess I'm just worried about this kid and how my life will change. Again." She felt tears in eyes but she wiped them away before they ran down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie I know you're worried." Mia said trying to console Lorelai. "But I promise you won't be facing this alone. I'll help and Luke will help and things will work out perfectly. Just you wait and see."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Lorelai said.

Mia put her arms around Lorelai. "Don't say that. You're a strong women and I know you can do this. And you're going to be great."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks Mia. You've been too nice to me."

"Nonsense." Mia said. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You need your sleep."

When Lorelai crawled back into her bed she felt a little more relaxed. She knew Mia would help her and she began to believe that she could really do this. She was Lorelai Gilmore! She could do anything she set to her mind to. That is what she had always done and she wasn't going to stop. She fell asleep feeling confident and relaxed.

The next morning Mia came in to wake Lorelai up. She shook the sleeping girl but little did she know Lorelai Gilmore did not wake up easily.

"Lorelai." Mia said, continuing to shake her.

Lorelai made an assortment of groans and growls but she didn't get up.

"Lorelai. Sweetie. Luke is here. He wants to show you something."

Lorelai turned over. "Luke is here? Now?"

"Yes."

Lorelai jumped out of bed. "Oh crap! I'm not ready. Look at me! I look horrible!"

Mia laughed. "Well, fix yourself up and come downstairs when you're ready."

Lorelai took a deep breath and went over to her closet. "Oh my god! What am I going to wear!" Lorelai said to herself. _Come on it's just Luke_. She thought. _What are you so worried about?_

She picked out an outfit and quickly brushed her hair and waddled down the stairs. It was hard to get anywhere quickly when she was so huge. When Luke saw Lorelai come down the stairs his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful and she wasn't even trying.

"Hi." She said

"Hey." Luke said.

"So, Mia said you wanted to show me something?" Lorelai inquired.

"Oh, yes I do. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the potting shed. "Ok, close your eyes."

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Lorelai joked.

Luke gave her a doubtful look.

"I mean you could have rigged the place with bombs or maybe there will be villagers with torches and pitchforks like the ones you mentioned before." Lorelai continued.

"There are no bombs and no angry villagers. I promise."Luke said

"I guess I'll trust you." She said. "But I'm watching you, Danes."

"Close your eyes." Luke said again.

Lorelai did what she was told and Luke took her hand and let her in to the potting shed.

"Ok." he said. "Open your eyes."

When Lorelai opened her eyes she saw the potting shed, but it didn't look like a potting shed.

"Oh Luke. It's gorgeous." Lorelai said.

"We fixed all the plumbing and all that technical stuff." Luke said

"Look at the wallpaper. And the curtains!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Everything looks so great. It's more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Luke was pleased that Lorelai was so happy. He had put a lot of work into this. Mostly because he cared about Lorelai so much.

"Luke.."Lorelai said looking into his eyes. "This really is amazing. Really really really amazing."

Luke looked up into Lorelai's eyes. "I'm glad you like it."

She went over and hugged him tightly. This caught Luke off guard but he soon hugged her back.

"Thank you so much." she whispered

He never wanted to let go of her. It felt so right, so totally right. He could smell her hair and feel her body heat against him. Suddenly he noticed she had started to cry and he immediately was concerned.

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong." Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai said. "Everything is perfect."

Luke smiled.

"It's just the hormones I guess."

"Well I guess I'd better go." Luke said heading for the door.

"Luke, I can't thank you enough for this." Lorelai said following him out the door.

"You're welcome. Really, I was glad to do it."

Lorelai watched him walk away until he was out of sight. She sighed and walked back into her gorgeous new home custom made by the hardware boy himself.


	4. Luke to the Rescue!

**Chapter 4 - Luke to the Rescue!**

Everyone who reviewedisAMAZING :)

The next day Lorelai woke up early, or at least early for her, to move into her new home. She carefully packed all of the baby stuff in boxes and put her things in a bag. She found it amusing that the baby had more stuff than she did. She didn't really care. She wanted this kid to have the best of everything. She wanted to show everyone that she could take care of herself and this new baby and they would both be really happy. By everyone she meant her parents even though she had no desire to see them again. When she was done packing, she went downstairs to ask Mia to help her move her things. She agreed to help and the two women put all the stuff away and Lorelai couldn't believe how good the shed looked. She didn't even think of it as a shed. It was her new home and she loved it. When they were done with the finishing touches they went to the inn for some lunch.

"So Lorelai I wanted to tell you that I will be gone this evening." Mia said as she stirred her tea.

"Oh, ok." Lorelai said reaching for the rolls.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mia asked

Lorelai looked at Mia strangely. "Of course. I'll be fine."

"I'm just concerned about you going into labor."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'll be fine, really."

"I'll have my cell phone. Call if anything happens."

"You got it."

They both got up and hugged and walked out of the dining room.

"Mia you're the best. You've been like the mother I never had."

Mia smiled. "Speaking of your parents, maybe you should call them."

Lorelai's eyes widened. She gave Mia an 'are you kidding me' look. Lorelai's face gave Mia her answer.

"Sorry. Just a suggestion." Mia said "Why don't you go take a nap, you look tired." Mia said.

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "In my new house!"

Mia nodded.

Lorelai smiled and quickly turned around and headed for the door. She was so excited to sleep in her new house. She ran the whole way to the potting shed. Well, she walked as fast as she could. When she got to the shed she quickly walked over to her bed and flopped down on top of it. "Yes." she said to herself. She looked over at the pink bassinet across the room and smiled. Soon there would be a baby in that bassinet. _Her_ baby. And with that thought she shut her eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later Lorelai was awoken to someone knocking on the door.

"Lorelai. It's me, Mia."

Lorelai rubbed her eyes and shuffled over to the door.

"Hey Mia." Lorelai said sleepily

"Sorry to wake you up but I'm leaving. I'll be back in the morning."

"Oh ok. See ya tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Mia, don't worry. I'll be fine."

They hugged and Mia went on her way. Lorelai waved as Mia left then she shut the door and sat on her bed. Her mind wandered and eventually her thoughts were consumed by Luke, which they often were. She hadn't seen him in awhile. Well she did see him yesterday, but that wasn't for very long. She wondered if anything would happen between them after she had the baby. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a pain in her stomach.

"Owww!" she yelled as she grabbed her belly. "What the hell was that?"

Suddenly it hit her. Was that a contraction? Was she in labor? _Oh my god, oh my god._ She thought. Then she remembered what Mia said._ Call me if anything happens. _She reached for her phone and dialed Mia's number. It rang, rang, and rang until a voice mail came up. "Dammit!" she yelled. "Why the hell didn't she answer?" Her heart was racing and she was breathing faster. She screamed out in pain as she grabbed her stomach again.

"Damn you Christopher." she muttered. "Damn you."

She began going though people who could take her to the hospital and the first name she thought of was of course, Luke. But would that be weird? _Hey Luke. How's it goin'? I'm in labor. _Definitely weird. But actually, she knew would do anything to help her. She took a deep breath and got up.

"Ooooo. Owww." she said again.

So getting up and walking over to the hardware store was not an option. She would have to call him. She wrinkled her face at that thought. She didn't want to call him. She had never done it before. She sighed and reached for the phone and realized she didn't have his number. Things just kept getting better and better. She didn't know what to do so she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai said, relieved to see him.

"Hey. Mia asked me to come check to make sure you were ok." Luke said

"Oh, really? I just called her and she didn't answer." Lorelai said, slightly angry at Mia.

"She stopped by before she left to check on you sometime. So...how are you doing?"

Lorelai felt another contraction but she didn't want to freak Luke out so she just stood there scrunched her face and tightened her fists.

"Lorelai?" Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Umm..well..." Lorelai was still nervous about asking him to take her to the hospital. She looked up into his eyes. "I was wondering if you could...ummmm...take me to the hospital?"

Luke was instantly terrified but he didn't want to show Lorelai that. "Yeah sure I can take my dad's truck."

"Thanks Luke. Thank you so much."

He noticed the fear in her eyes and he put his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok. I promise." he said. "I'll go get the truck and come pick you up."

Lorelai nodded and Luke ran all the way back to the store and told his dad what was going on. He jumped in the truck and drove back to get Lorelai. He helped her up into the truck and they went on their way to the hospital. Luke really wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure what to say. _He_ was really scared. He couldn't imagine how scared she was. He had to say something. So he said what first came to his mind.

"That looks like it hurts." he said. Right after he said it he regretted it. _That looks like it hurts? _He thought. _Great job Danes. Way to make her feel better. Idiot. _

Lorelai looked over at him and giggled. "Yeah I guess a little."

He laughed softly mostly because he was relieved that she didn't think he was weird for saying that. He didn't ever have to worry aboutLorelai thinking he was an idiot.

"Owww!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke jumped a mile out of his seat.

"Sorry." Lorelai said, chuckling "You have no idea how much this hurts."

"No, no it's ok. You just scared me." Luke said , still trying to recover.

Lorelai looked out the window and saw the hospital quickly approaching. She could feel her heart racing and her palms sweating.

"Well here we are." Luke said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Yep. Thanks so much Luke." Lorelai said. "You saved me." She opened the door and started to get out.

"Well I could take you in if you want." Luke offered.

Lorelai smiled. "I would like that."

Luke quickly hopped out of the car and went to help Lorelai out. He placed his arm around her waist and guided her into the hospital. Lorelai never wanted him to let go. The sense of security Luke gave her was a great feeling. She really wanted more than anything for him to stay. She didn't know if she could do this alone. But she couldn't ask him to stay. No way. She sighed as they walked up to the desk in the maternity ward.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk said.

"Ummm..yes. I'm in labor." Lorelai said

The woman looked up. "How far apart are your contractions?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's fine. Just have a seat over there and I will call the doctor."

"Thanks."

They found a seat and Lorelai sat down but Luke remained standing.

"Leave it to Star Hollow to have only one doctor." Lorelai joked. She looked up at Luke. He looked terrified. "Luke are you ok?"

"Oh, um, yes. I'm fine." Luke said as he sat down next to Lorelai. "I guess I'm not to fond of hospitals."

"Oh Luke I'm so sorry. You can go. I didn't mean to keep you." Lorelai said feeling a bit embarrassed.

He looked over at her. He couldn't leave her here all by herself. She needed someone and he was going to be there for her.

"No. I'm fine. I want to stay." he said confidently.

She smiled at him but quickly grabbed her stomach. Luke put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Hello there." a voice said cheerfully.

They sprang apart and Lorelai looked up at the man who appeared to be a doctor.

"I'm Doctor Johnson." He put out his hand.

"Hi." Lorelai said as she shook his hand. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well let's get you a room." The doctor said as he motioned for Luke and Lorelai to follow him.

"A guy?" Lorelai whispered to Luke. "I thought girls were supposed to do this."

Luke laughed softly as they entered the room. The doctor picked up a gown and handed it to Lorelai.

"Here ya go. Put this on. I'll be back in a little to see how you're doing."

Lorelai stared at the gown and then at Luke.

"Oh right. I'll wait outside." Luke said getting Lorelai's hint.

Lorelai changed and got into bed. She took a deep breath and soon heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lorelai said.

"Hey. I thought you might want to call Mia again. See if she answers this time." Luke offered handing her his cell phone.

"Thanks Luke." She dialed the number and Mia picked up.

"Hello?" Mia answered

"Hi Mia. It's Lorelai. I'm kind of in labor."

"Oh my goodness!" Mia exclaimed. "Are you ok? Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Luke brought me here. I'm fine."

"Well I will be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. Bye Mia."

"Goodbye sweetie."

Lorelai hung up and handed the phone back to Luke.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled "God dammit!"

Luke's eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster.

"Oh my god get it out!" Lorelai yelled again.

Luke was panicking. He had no idea what to do. He walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hello." The doctor said as he entered the room. "Let me check how many centimeters you are."

Luke shut his eyes as Lorelai opened her legs.

"Looks like you're 10." The doctor said. "Ya ready to push?"

Lorelai was breathing faster and her heart was beating out of her chest. "Yes." she gasped

"Alright. Take a deep breath in...and...push Lorelai."

She squeezed Luke's hand and let out a scream.

"That was great Lorelai. Do that again."

Luke was silent. He just stood there and let Lorelai crush his hand.

"The head is out Lorelai so one more push should do it."

Lorelai took in a deep breath and pushed.

All of a sudden they heard crying. "It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he held up the crying baby. Lorelai instantly began to cry and Luke stared at the child in amazement. It was slimy and bloody and pink but somehow he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Alright dad wanna cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm not the dad." Luke said. He looked over at Lorelai. She nodded.

Luke took the scissors from the doctor and cut the cord. Then the doctor handed the baby to the nurse who went over to weigh her and wrap her up.

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Thanks." she whispered.

He nodded. "She's beautiful."

Lorelai smiled.

He really wanted to say "you're beautiful." But he couldn't.

Luke pushed the hair out of her face and the nurse came over and gave Lorelai the tiny pink baby.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse asked

"Lorelai." she replied.

The nurse smiled. "Ok, I'll go do the birth certificate."

"Lorelai huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep. But I'll call her Rory."

"Hello Rory." Luke whispered.

"Ya wanna hold her?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummm...I dunno. I might drop her or something."

Lorelai giggled. "Thanks again Luke. I don't know what I would do without you." Lorelai looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice coming from outside the room.

"Lorelai?" the voice said.

Lorelai looked over at the door. She gasped. "Christopher?"

* * *

**I know I know. A cliffhanger. But I couldn't resist! Don't worry Chris won't be around for long because we all know Luke and Lorelai are meant for each other! **


	5. A Lack of Sleep and a Kiss

**Just a quick recap in case you forgot... **

Lorelai giggled. "Thanks again Luke. I don't know what I would do without you." Lorelai looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice coming from outside the room.

"Lorelai?" the voice said.

Lorelai looked over at the door. She gasped. "Christopher?"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to CherryKisses and Shawn-n-Bell. :)**

**Chapter 5 - A Lack of Sleep and a Kiss. **

Luke looked over at the tall brown haired kid approaching Lorelai. Who was this guy? Was he the father? Luke's heart sank at the thought.

"Hey Lor." Chris said casually.

Lorelai was speechless. What the hell was he doing here? Despite her shock she managed to speak. "Hi." she said

Chris walked over to Lorelai and gazed at the tiny baby in her arms. "She's gorgeous." he said softly.

Luke's previous feeling of sadness had now turned to anger. Who did this guy think he was? Yeah he was probably the father, but Luke had been there for the whole labor and saw Rory born. Not to mention he cut her umbilical cord. He stood in silence and clenched his fists.

"Chris." Lorelai whispered as she shook her head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stared at Lorelai. "Ummm...because I'm supposed to be. I mean that's my kid too. I mean..."

"May I ask where you have been the past 7 months?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Come on Lor. Don't say that. I wanted to get married you know that."

"Chris! That is what our parents wanted." Lorelai yelled. "Is that honestly what you wanted?"

"Yes. I guess. I dunno it's what I was supposed to do."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. She was about to yell again but she realized Luke must feel really uncomfortable.

"Ummm Luke...can you give us a few minutes?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just go." Luke said with sadness and anger in his voice.

"No." she said quickly. "I mean, please don't."

He nodded and left the room. He sat down on a waiting room chair and sighed. He didn't know what he would do if she came out of that room with that guy. Chris.

"Looks like you've moved on quickly." Chris said harshly.

Lorelai gave him an icy look. "Christopher!" she yelled so loud that Rory began to cry. Lorelai quickly brought her baby closer to her and rocked her back and forth. Chris went across the room to get a chair and sat down next to Lorelai. Once Rory had calmed down Chris spoke again.

"Sorry." he said looking at the ground. He began shaking his foot nervously.

Lorelai looked into his eyes. "Oh Christopher." She sighed. What was it about this boy that always made her heart melt? A thought suddenly occurred to her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your parents called me."

She frowned. How did her parent know? The only other person who knew she was in labor was Mia. Mia wouldn't call her parents. Would she?

"Oh." she managed to say.

"C'mon Lor."Chris started. "Let's get married. It's the right thing to do."

All of her anger came rushing back. "Just because it's the 'right thing to do' for our parents doesn't mean it's the right thing for me or you." Lorelai said somewhat calmly for Rory's sake.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris shouted as he stood up so quickly the chair fell to the ground. Rory began to cry again and Lorelai had made her decision.

"Go Chris." she said and as she was trying to comfort Rory.

"Lor. Wait. No. Just give me a ..."

"GO Chris." Lorelai said, raising her voice.

He put her hands through his hair. He looked at Lorelai and the baby. "What her name?" he asked softly.

"Chris..."

"I deserve to know her name."

"Rory."

Lorelai saw tears in Chris's eyes and he nodded and turned to walk out of the room. "Bye." he said softly. She kept herself together because she saw a nurse coming to take Rory. Once the nurse left Lorelai broke down. Things were so screwed up. She did love Chris. Deep down she thought a part of her would always love him. She didn't want to hurt him. But he had hurt her deeply as well. He wasn't there for her. She felt that he sold out to their parents. She didn't really want to be with him. She wanted Luke.

About 10 minutes later Luke knocked on Lorelai's door. She was startled and quickly composed herself. "Come in." she said hoarsely

"Hello sweetie." Mia said

"Mia!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"I found a nice boy outside." Mia said as she moved aside and Luke appeared. He smiled and waved and then quickly looked at his shoes.

Mia walked over to the bed and kissed Lorelai on the forehead. "So, where's the baby?"

"Oh, a nurse came to take her to the nursery." Lorelai said still trying to compose herself.

"Oh, ok." Mia beamed at Lorelai. She was so proud of her.

"Hey Mia?" Lorelai started

"Yes?"

"Did you call my parents and tell them I was here?"

"Oh, yes I did honey. Is that a problem? I just thought I had to."

"Oh. It's fine." Lorelai said as her voice trailed off.

"Well I'm going to use the bathroom." Mia said. "I'll be back."

As soon as Mia left Luke looked up from his shoes and stared at Lorelai. Did she really choose him over that guy? The father of her child? He was feeling so many emotions. His whole body was tingling. He wanted more than anything to be with her, hold her,...kiss her.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly. "I - I..."

Luke walked over closer and gazed into her amazing blue eyes that were shiny from her previous tears.

"I want to thank you for everything."

"Oh, Lorelai it's really no big.."

"Yes it is Luke." Lorelai interrupted. "You were there for me when I had no one and.." she stopped. It was just now hitting her. Luke had seen her at her worst. Swearing and screaming in pain. He had seen her child being born. _Wow._ She thought. She felt embarrassed and her cheeks started getting red. She put her hands on her cheeks and she felt how hot they were. Luke put his warm secure hands on top of hers. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You did great." he whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you." she whispered back.

"Excuse me. Miss Gilmore?" a nurse said from the hall.

"Yes?" Lorelai said still a bit distracted.

"The doctor wants to check you and your baby again but after that you can go home."

"Ok thanks."

Just after the nurse left Mia returned from the bathroom. "The nurse told me the good news. You get to take her home soon." Mia suddenly realized she didn't know the child's name. "Oh my." she said. "What did you name her?"

"Lorelai. But I'm going to call her Rory."

Mia smiled. Suddenly Luke's cell phone rang. He walked across the room and answered it.

"Lucas is a pretty great guy." Mia said.

Lorelai giggled at Lucas. She could never get over that. "Yeah, he is." Luke came over to the two women after he was done with his call.

"My dad needs me at the store." he said sadly. "I gotta go."

"Thanks so so so so much for everything Luke." Lorelai said. Luke smiled and said goodbye as he left the room. _Dammit!_ He thought. He really didn't want to leave. He could spend all the time in the world with Lorelai and never get tired of her. He was really falling for her.

"Sooooooooo" Mia sang.

Lorelai gave her a weird look. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Lorelai sang back.

"Nothing." Mia said casually.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She knew exactly what Mia was talking about but she pretended to be oblivious.

Over the next hour Lorelai and Rory were checked and deemed healthy so they got in Mia's car and drove back to the inn. Lorelai stared out the window. _What the hell? _She thought. _I have a brand new baby and all I can think about is Luke. _When they arrived back at the inn Mia helped Lorelai and Rory into the potting shed. Lorelai laid Rory in her crib and flopped down on the bed.

"You've had quite a day." Mia said

"Nah. I only had a baby." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I could take her if you want to get some sleep." Mia offered.

"No. That's ok. Thanks though." Lorelai said. "I'll be ok. I'm not really that tired."

"Ok if you need anything I'm just a short walk away."

"Thanks."

The rest of the afternoon and the evening went very well. Lorelai was surprised by how naturally she was with Rory. She was perfect. No kid could ever be as beautiful or amazing as she was. Lorelai thought this until it was time to go to bed. She discovered the hard way that newborn babies do not sleep to much during the night. Mia had offered help before they went to bed knowing Rory would wake up a lot but Lorelai insisted on taking care of Rory by herself. The next morning Lorelai was not in a good mood. She didn't know if she could listen to Rory cry anymore and it had only been one night. She reluctantly got up and got dressed. She took Rory in her arms and walked to the inn. She needed coffee. A HUGE cup of coffee. When they walked into the inn Mia greeted them with her normal cheerful manner and asked to hold Rory. Lorelai agreed gratefully and walked into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Ahhhhh." she said softly as she took a sip of her coffee. "How I love you, coffee."

"Are you talking to your coffee?" Mia asked, giggling.

"Sleep depravation does weird things to you."

"I can watch her for today if you want to get some sleep."

"Mia that is so sweet of you but she isn't your responsibility."

"I know that. But you need sleep and I am more than happy to do it."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks Mia. I don't know what I would without you."

"Go get some sleep." Mia said, pushing her towards the door.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'." Lorelai said as she walked out the door. She was about to head to the potting shed but her mind shifted to Luke. She wanted to see him. She had to see him. And with that she turned around and headed for the hardware store. She didn't know what she was going to say or do when she got there. All she knew was that she had to see him. She took a deep breath before opening to door. She heard the bell jingle and she stepped into the store. Luke came out of the back room and when he looked up and saw her he instantly smiled.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said walking towards him. "I wanted to see you. I mean see how you were doing." she said awkwardly.

"I'm glad you came."

She smiled as she stood nervously rocking back and forth.

"How's Rory?"

"Oh, umm, she's good. She cries a lot. Like non stop."

"I guess that impacts your amount sleep." Luke said moving closer to her.

"Yeah." she looked up at him. He was really close now. There was barely any space between them. As they stared into each others eyes Lorelai placed her hands on his chest and she could feel his warm strong body. She could feel his tight muscles and his strong chest. They moved so that their bodies were touching and Luke softly placed his hands around her waist. Lorelai shut her eyes and her lips landed on his. They kissed passionately until the need for oxygen became evident. Their lips parted but were quickly united once again. Neither of them had ever felt anything so good. Anything so right. Lorelai felt her whole body tingle and she thought her knees were going to give out. She slid her hands up to around his neck as they both gasped for air. Neither of them ever wanted to let go but it had to happen. They both smiled and Lorelai laid her head on his chest. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. She lifted her head and looked up him.

"Well Mr. Danes..." she started. They just stood there staring into each others eyes thinking about how tender and real the kisses were. They both leaned in for another kiss and they felt like they were the only two people in the world.


	6. BoyfriendGirlfriend

**Chapter 6 - Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

Special thanks to Shawn-n-Bell and CherryKisses188.

After Lorelai left the hardware store she was walking on air. She was so happy. Everything was great. Who knew Luke was such a good kisser? Her happiness was short lived however. She saw a car approaching from up the street. _Who would have a jaguar in Stars Hollow? _She thought. Suddenly her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. _Oh no. oh my god. _She thought._ It couldn't be. Could it?_ She quickly hid behind a bunch of trees and heard the car pass. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the tree. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. Could that have been...her parents? She shuddered at the thought. She sat down on the ground and began pulling out grass. What should she do? For once in her life she did not have a plan. She sat there for a while and her pile of grass was quite large. So finally she got up, dusted herself off and walked to the inn. When she got there she saw the all too familiar car. She looked around for a sign of her parents and when the coast was clear she ran over to the potting shed. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. Then a thought occurred to her. Where was Rory? Mia had her. Did her mother see Rory? "Dammit!" she yelled. She sprang up and looked out the window. She saw Mia holding Rory walking with her mother to her car. The women talked for a minute and then Emily got in her car and drove off. Lorelai decided it was safe so she ran over to the inn.

"Mia!" Lorelai called.

"Hello sweetie." Mia said handing her Rory. Lorelai brought the child close to her and kissed her. "You just missed your mother."

"Oh, really." Lorelai said uncomfortably. "Well that's a shame."

Mia looked at Lorelai doubtfully. "Well, anyway, do you think you are ready to start working again? I don't want to force you too, only if you're ready."

Lorelai was still a bit shocked and distracted but she gathered herself. "Yeah. I think I'm ready. Can I bring Rory with me? I feel like I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Sure." Mia smiled.

Lorelai took the tiny baby and headed upstairs. After a full day of making beds , fixing up rooms and caring for Rory, Lorelai was exhausted. However, she was rejuvenated when she came the stairs and she saw Luke waiting her.

"Hey there." she said, walking over to him.

"Hey." he said. "Hi Rory."

"She's sleeping." Lorelai said. "I was just going to put her in her crib. Wanna come?"

He nodded and followed her out to the shed. Lorelai put Rory down in her bed and looked up at Luke.

"So..." she started. She moved closer to him.

"Yeah..." he said

"Yesterday was..."

"Amazing."

"Yes. Amazing."

They both moved closer and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist as Lorelai put her hands on his back. Their lips fell on to each others and they kissed passionately. Lorelai guided Luke over to her bed. They sat down, their lips still together. Slowly they lied down and Lorelai wrapped her legs around his. She moved her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. When the first few buttons had opened she kissed his chest. Luke began moving his lips down her neck and then to the top of her chest. When he did this she let out a soft groan. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They sprang apart and Lorelai quickly walked over to the door. She ran her hands through her hair as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Liz said

"Oh, hi." Lorelai said, still trying to fix her appearance.

Luke made his way to the door. "Liz what are you doing here?" he said slightly agitated.

"Dad says you need to come home for dinner." she looked at his opened shirt. _Ewwwwwwww!_ she thought.

"Oh, ok. Bye Lorelai. I'll see ya later." He lightly glided his hand along her waist and her body tingled.

"Bye." She flashed a small smile.

Liz giggled the whole way home. Luke became increasingly annoyed and when they got home before they went in, Luke exploded.

"What the hell is so damn funny!" Luke yelled.

Most kids would be frightened by this. But not Liz. It just made her laugh more.

"LIZ!" Luke yelled again.

"What were you guys doin' in there?"

"What?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Never mind I don't even want to know."

Luke frowned. "We weren't doing anything."

"Whatever." Liz rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hello you two." William greeted.

"Luke made out with Lorelai in the shed." Liz blurted and ran up the stairs.

"Dammit Liz!" Luke yelled up the stairs. Then he turned to his father. "Dad, really nothing happened."

William smiled. "It's ok. She seems nice. And she's pretty." William saw Luke heading upstairs. "Luke...leave your sister alone."

He huffed and went upstairs and slammed the door. _Liz really needs to get a life. _He thought. _All she cares about is my relationship with Lorelai._ After he had calmed downhe got up and walked to Liz's room. He knocked and opened the door. She was sitting at her desk making bracelets.

"Hey Liz." Luke said.

She turned around. "Hi."

"These bracelets are really nice." Luke said as he picked one up and admired it.

"Sorry."

Luke sighed. "Why do you care so much about my relationship with Lorelai?"

She shrugged as she reached for some beads. "I dunno."

"Well can you not be so ..." he stopped himself. "Ok. I'll see ya later then." He turned around and headed for the door.

"She makes you happy." Liz said quickly.

"What?"

"She makes you happy." Liz said again. "I've never seen you as happy as you are with her."

"So...that's why you make fun of me?" Luke asked, confused.

"I like seeing you happy. It's the happiest I've seen you since..."

"Since what?"

"Since mom died." Liz said softly.

They both fell quiet for a little. Luke put his arm around his sister. "So you just like seeing me and Lorelai together?"

"Yeah I guess. It makes me happy to see you happy."

"You got a weird way of showing you care, kid."

Liz laughed. "I know. I am sorry about all the teasing and stuff."

"It's ok."

They hugged and Luke went back into his room. He lied down on his bed and thought about what Liz had said. _I've never seen you as happy as you are with her._ It was true. Whenever he looked into her eyes he felt weak at the knees. He wondered if these new found feeling were love. Could he be in love with her? He didn't know what it felt like to be in love.

The next morning Luke walked over to the inn. He had to talk to Lorelai about their relationship. Well, so far their relationship had only consisted of two make out sessions. He wasn't sure where they stood.

"Hey Mia." Luke said as he entered the inn.

"She's in the potting shed." Mia said already aware of why he was there.

"Oh, thanks." He walked over to the shed and knocked on the door.

"Hey." Lorelai said holding Rory and a bottle.

"I was wondering if we could talk, but if you're busy then.."

"I'm not busy. I'm just feeding Rory."

Lorelai walked over to her bed and sat down. Luke sat next to her and shook his foot nervously.

"So..." Lorelai started. "You wanted to talk."

"Oh, yeah. Ummmm...I was just wondering what you consider us."

"Humans? Male and female?" Lorelai joked.

Luke laughed slightly. "You know what I mean."

Lorelai looked down at her feet. She saw Rory was done with her bottle so she decided to use this time to stall. She walked over and placed the bottle in the sink and put Rory over her shoulder and patted her on the back. The baby burped a few times and Lorelai placed her in her crib. She sat down next to Luke and resumed staring at her feet. She wanted to say that she really liked Luke. Really _really _liked him. But what if he didn't feel the same?

"Ummm...I guess since we have kissed and made out and stuff..."Lorelai started. She looked over at him. "I guess that would make us boyfriend/girlfriend..."

Luke smiled. He was hoping she would say that. He pulled her closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder. "Well, since we're dating I guess we should go out on a date." Luke said.

"That would be nice."

"How about dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great."

"Great."

"I must say I do enjoy the kissing though." Lorelai said, turning to face him.

He smiled and leaned in. They kissed and it was as amazing and passionate as ever. When their lips parted they just sat there staring into each others eyes. They kissed one more time before Luke got up.

"I really should go." he said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Boyfriend."

"I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend."

**Please Review. Come on don't make me beg now. :) **


	7. First Steps and Something Else

**Chapter 7 - First Steps and Something Else...**

Thanks to my fantastic reviewers - Cherrykisses188, Shawn-n-Bell, TheCoffeeBean, and GilmoreGirljavajunkie. You guys are A-MAZ-ING!

A few months passed and things were going great in Stars Hollow. The weather had turned colder and the leaves had changed colors, covering the small down in red, orange, and yellow. Rory had learned to crawl and was trying to master walking. Luke and Lorelai were still going out and happy as ever. Things were going so well Lorelai began to wonder if everything was real. Then she wondered how things would be if she still lived with her parents. Her whole body shuddered at that terrible thought.

"Come to mommy, sweetie." Lorelai called to her daughter. Rory pulled herself to her feet and made various baby noises. She looked where she had to walk and let go of the chair she was using for support.

"Great job babe!" Lorelai cheered. "You're standing!"

Rory grinned and picked up her foot and stepped. She giggled with satisfaction and looked st her mother who had never been so proud.

"Come on sweetie! You can do it!"

Rory picked up her other foot and stepped. She clapped her tiny hands together and took another step. She wobbled for a minute, but then she fell down. Lorelai came rushing to make sure she was ok.

"Oh Rory are you hurt?" Lorelai asked as she inspected her daughter. Rory was all smiles and she began giggling again. Lorelai held in high in the air. "You did it! You walked!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Lorelai put Rory on her hip and opened the door and was instantly excited when she saw him.

"Hey." Luke said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey sexy." Lorelai said seductively.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hi Rory." he said as he touched her cheek. Rory giggled and put her arms out towards him. Luke gave Lorelai a confused look.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Lorelai said, softly laughing.

"Oh." he looked uncomfortable. Rory kept reaching for him and Lorelai laughed harder.

"No sweetie. He's mine." Lorelai joked. She looked up at him. "You can hold her. She's pretty solid now."

Luke still looked nervous. Lorelai held the baby out for him. Hands shaking, he reached and brought Rory close to him. Rory looked up at him and smiled. She reached and pulled on his nose. Lorelai laughed and looked at Luke. For the first time she actually felt like Luke could be the one. But she couldn't possibly know that. She was only 16. Seeing him with Rory...it just seemed right. Everything withe Luke seemed right.

"Rory." Lorelai said, trying to be serious. "Don't pull Luke's nose."

Rory turned to face her mother and opened her mouth in surprise. Luke chuckled.

"It's ok Rory."

"So...ya wanna come in?" Lorelai asked stepping aside.

"Sure."

"So umm where should I uh.." Luke said

"Oh, ummm you can just put her down." Just as Luke as going to put Rory down Lorelai yelled.

"Wait!"

Luke almost fell over and quickly picked Rory up again. "Yes?" Luke said staring at her confused.

"Sorry. You can put her down."

Luke placed Rory on the floor and sat next to Lorelai.

"Watch this!" she said enthusiastically. "Rory. Rory, sweetie come to mommy." Rory's face lit up at the chance to walk again. She pulled herself to her feet and smiled. As she began to walk Lorelai cheered and Luke was amazed. He was so proud of her. He almost felt like he was her father. When Rory fell over Luke walked over to her and lifted her in the air.

"Alright Rory!" He cheered. "Great job!" Lorelai remained seated at looked at Luke and smiled. Their celebration was quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Luke took Rory and opened the door.

"Liz. Hi." Luke said. He noticed a terrified look on her face and his smile immediately faded. "What's wrong?"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Luke." she said softly. "Dad. Dad was..." she put her head in her hands.

"Dad was what? What happened?" Luke said feeling knots in his stomach.

"Dad was in a car accident." she said as tears ran down her face. "Someone just called from the hospital."

Luke just stood there in shock. Lorelai had overheard and came to take Rory from him. She hugged and kissed him. "We have to go."

"No. No, Lorelai I don't want you to come." Luke said.

Lorelai was shocked by this response but she didn't argue. "Oh, ok. Well call me when you get there?"

He nodded and walked out the door. Liz was also shocked by this and stood there for a minute before she spoke.

"He turns into this weird 'leave me alone' guy sometimes." Liz said. "Since our mom.." her voice trailed off.

Lorelai nodded. "Well you'd better go."

Liz turned around to leave but Lorelai spoke.

"Don't worry everything will be ok. I can tell." Lorelai said trying to be optimistic.

"I hope so." Liz said as she left.

Lorelai closed the door and sat on her bed. As she began to think she became very angry. _"Why is it that my parents are assholes and they are perfectly healthy, and Luke's parents are and were amazing and loving and his mom died and now his dad..." _She began to cry and Rory cried as well. Probably because she saw her mom crying, but it was kind of sweet anyway. Then she wondered why Luke had said she didn't want her to come. Maybe he thought she and Rory would get in the way. But she could leave Rory with Mia and she just wanted to be there for him. He was just upset. That was the reason, she hoped.

Lorelai waited by her phone for a few hours but Luke didn't call. She became increasingly worried as the hours passed and when it got late she put Rory to bed. She tried calling Luke's house as well as his cell and no one answered. She wanted to walk over to his hose to see if he was there, but he obviously didn't want to be bothered. So, she went to bed. In the morning she got dressed, dropped Rory off with Mia and walked over to Luke's. She knocked on the door and Liz answered.

"Hey Liz. Ummmm how's your dad?" she asked cautiously.

"They say he could go either way. He kind of drifts in and out of consciousness."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Lorelai said sincerely. "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs in his room."

Lorelai walked in and up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Luke." she said. "It's Lorelai."

Luke opened the door and took her by the hand. "Hi." he said softly. He led her over to his bed and they sat down. She hugged him tightly and he pulled away.

"Luke...I'm...I'm so sorry." Lorelai said, holding his hand.

"Lorelai, we need..." he sighed. "We need to talk."

"Ok." she looked up and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Lorelai, all of this...this is just too much."

"Luke I know. I'm here for you."

Luke rubbed his face with his hands. "It's too much." he said again.

Lorelai could sense that he was about to say something bad and her stomach began to knot.

He looked into her eyes. "I don't think I can see you anymore." he whispered.

Lorelai instantly felt tears in her eyes. "What?" she whispered back.

"I'm sorry. But I can't handle all of this and ..."

"But, Luke I want to help." Lorelai interrupted.

"I just can't." he said "I mean, if my dad...ya know...I would have to run the store and take care of Liz. I would have to pay bills and be like a dad to Liz and...I can't have a girlfriend too."

Tears ran down Lorelai face. She had never felt so miserable in her life. "Luke. No. I can help. You don't have to go through this on your own."

He watched the tears run down her face and it killed him to hurt her. "I'm sorry Lorelai." He stood up and opened the door.

"No!" she yelled. "Luke! Don't do this!"

He kissed her on the cheek and led her downstairs. Liz saw them comedown and noticed Lorelai was in tears. _"Oh no." _she thought. _"Luke... no."_

Luke opened the door and she looked up at him. She turned her face away and walked out the door. She just stood there for a minute trying to process what had just happened. Luke broke up with her. The man she thought was the one. The man who had seen her child born. The man she ...loved. She began sobbing and ran all the way back to the potting shed and buried her face in her pillow.

**A bit sad I know. But I think it needed some edge. hehe...well don't fret, I heart happy endings:) **


	8. Chris,Emily,and Luke,Oh My!

**Chapter 8 - Chris, Emily, and Luke, Oh My!**

Thanks soooo much to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the best!

Luke stared at the closed door in front of him. He felt like his heart had been torn apart. Tears began to form in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He had done the right thing...right? He leaned against the door an began thinking. Did he just let the women he loves walk out the door? And he was the reason she left. _It's too much_._ I can't handle it._ The conversation kept playing in his head. He remembered the look on her face. He could see her face anytime he closed his eyes. It only made him feel worse. Liz walked over to him from where she was hiding and punched him in the arm.

"Owww!" Luke yelled as he turned around to look at his sister. "What the hell was that for!"

Liz just stared at him. She was so disappointed at what he had done. Luke stared back and they just stood there for a few minutes. Luke realized that she had seen what had happened and he turned to face her.

"Look, Liz it just had to be done. There is too much going on now." Luke explained. Liz kept staring at him and Luke couldn't take it anymore so he ran upstairs._ I don't have to justify anything to her_. He thought. _It's my life and my decision. _He flopped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Lorelai was lying in her bed thinking. Tears continued to run down her face and she didn't wipe them away anymore. She had never felt so horrible in her life. It was a deep sorrow that she could never explain. No breakup had ever hurt this much. She kept wishing that Luke would knock on her door and say that he didn't mean what he said. Right as she finished her thought there was a knock at the door. She sprang out of bed and quickly wiped the tears from her face. When she opened the door she saw the exact opposite of Luke. Christopher. Christopher holding Rory. She felt tears of disappointment form in her eyes and she struggled to keep them from falling. Chris looked at her tear stained face and was worried.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah." she said softly. She took Rory from him and went inside. Chris followed her and sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Lorelai put Rory in her crib and looked over at him. She shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Lor, come on. Tell me." he reached and pulled her closer to him. She broke away from his gentle arms and got up.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I guess I'll tell you what I came her for." Chris said as he walked over to her and held her hand.

"Chris I can't talk to you right now. I'm busy."

"Crying?" he asked as he touched her tear stained face.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her face. "I'm sorry Chris. I can't talk."

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it that guy?" he asked.

Lorelai was caught by surprise. "How the hell did you know I was here?" Lorelai asked instead of answering his question.

"Your parents told me."

"Goddammit!" she yelled. "Chris you need to go."

"No. Lor, no. This time I'm not leaving until we talk."

"We already talked! It's over Chris!" she yelled again. "It's over."

He sat down on her bed. "I'm not leaving until we figure things out."

Lorelai felt like she was going to explode. The intense anger and sadness was building up inside of her. She took a deep breath. "Ok." she said. "Fine. You stay here for as long as you want but I am not talking to you."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"I'm the asshole? I think whoever made you cry that much is the asshole!"

Lorelai closed her eyes and bit her lip to try to deal with her anger. "Chris." she said somewhat calmly. "You need to leave."

"It was that guy. I knew it." Chris muttered.

"My personal life is none of your damn business!"

"Are you kidding me!" Chris yelled. "You're right, we only had sex and had a baby."

"No Chris. I had a baby."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on Lor, lets get married. It's perfect now. You're not seeing anyone."

"We may be separated now but we will get back together."

"Oh right. I'm sure you will." Chris said sarcastically.

Lorelai grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"What are you? 4?"

"Maybe."

"How come you like this guy so much?" Chris asked. "You've only known him for a few months."

"Because I do."

He looked into her deep blue eyes. "You really care about this guy?"

"I love him." she whispered.

Chris's eyes widened. He felt a lump in his throat. "You...you love him?" he said hoarsely.

She nodded.

"But you never...we never..." he looked down at the floor and then opened the door.

"Chris..." she started.

"Bye Lorelai." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

She watched him get into his car and drive off. She got Rory out of her crib and walked over to the inn. She decided a few hours of work might get her mind off things. When she was making the beds in a room Rory kept messing up the sheets and giggling.

"Rory." Lorelai said playfully. "What are you doing?"

Rory smiled and made baby noises. Lorelai walked over and scooped her up. "You're so silly!" She began to tickle Rory and she laughed. Things didn't seem so bad when Rory was laughing. She was so happy and so innocent. She had no idea about all the things that were going on, and for a moment Lorelai felt that way as well. As soon as she was done fixing all the rooms she went back to the potting shed. She was happily playing with Rory when the phone rang. She answered it and was horrified by the voice on the other end.

"Why can't you do anything right. Lorelai?"

"Mom?"

"Christopher said he came to get you today and you refused. Something about some other boy that you supposedly love." Emily said , ignoring Lorelai's reaction.

"Ummm...well I was...he..." Lorelai was struggling to form sentences.

"You have to marry Christopher, Lorelai. It's the right thing to do."

"No." Lorelai said plainly.

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to marry him. I ran away to get away from you and dad and Chris and all that stuff. I am happy here and I am not going anywhere."

"Christopher said you were crying when he arrived."

Lorelai shut her eyes. _Thanks for helping me out Chris._ She thought. "Oh...welll..."

"Yes?"

Lorelai stomped her foot on the floor. "Dammit mom!"

"If you're crying you're not happy. Am I correct?"

"I was crying because I thought Rory was lost."

"Christopher said Rory was there with you."

Lorelai was losing patience and ideas. "Yeah...well..."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth so I can move my day along."

All the anger and sadness that had been brewing inside of her suddenly came out.

"Fine you wanna know the truth! I'll tell you the truth! I was crying because the man who I love, the man who has been there for me and supported me, decided he didn't want to see me anymore because his dad was in a car accident and they don't know if he's going to make it so he said it was too much for him to handle!" she yelled, out of breath.

"Well.." Emily said, at a loss for words for once.

"Goodbye Mother." Lorelai said. She slammed the phone down and began to cry into her pillow. Why did she just tell her mom all of that? She spilled her hearted out and it was to her mother. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed Rory and asked Mia for a ride to Hartford Memorial Hospital.

"I'll wait in the car." Mia said. "I'll take Rory."

"Thanks Mia. Do you think I should be doing this?"

"Absolutely. You two love each other."

She took a deep breath and walked over to the hospital and up to the from desk. "Hi." Lorelai said to the women.

"Hello." she said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for William Danes."

The women typed something into her computer and stared at the screen for what seemed like forever. "Yes. It says that only immediate family are allowed to see him. Are you?"

Lorelai looked at the ground. "Well, not_ immediate_ family. But I am dating his son."

"I'm sorry you're going to have to sit over there and wait." The women pointed to a cluster of chairs where a bunch of other worried people were sitting.

As soon as she sat down she saw Luke and Liz walking up the hallway. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say to him and she became very nervous. Luke looked over and saw her. He almost smiled when he saw her. Liz also saw her and ran over to where Lorelai was seated.

"Hi Lorelai!" Liz said.

"Hi Liz."

Luke caught up and stood behind his sister.

"Liz can you give a minute?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Liz said slyly. "Take your time."

Luke sat down next to her and let out a sigh. "So..."

"How's you dad?"

He shrugged. "He still the same. They still don't know what going to happen."

"I'm so sorry Luke. I really am."

He looked over at her. "No. I'm sorry." He took her hand. "Lorelai, I...I..." She placed her soft hand onto his rough face. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you too." she whispered in his ear. They both got up and Luke put her arm around her waist. When Liz saw them a smile spread across her face. When they got outside Luke guided her to his car but she had to stop him.

"I kinda came with Mia." She said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Luke said, disappointed.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." she ran over to where Mia was parked and told her she was going to ride home with Luke.

When they arrived at the inn Luke walked her to the door and she wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and they kissed. Just then Emily pulled up in her jaguar and saw Lorelai kissing a boy. _She was telling the truth._ She thought. _She does love him. _She put the car in reverse and drove off. Lorelai and Luke were still kissing by the shed totally oblivious to anyone else in the world.

**I'm not really sure what to do with this story. Ideas are welcome:) **


	9. The Bodyguard

**Chapter 9 -The Bodyguard **

HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! Also thanks for all of your ideas :)

It was a warm sunny morning when Lorelai woke up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at Rory, who was still fast asleep. She decided she was too comfortable to get out of bed so she rolled over and her mind began to wander. Oddly enough, she found herself thinking of Christopher. She remembered when he came to "come get her" as her mother had stated it. She remembered how hurt he looked and she felt a knot in her stomach. She never really wanted to hurt Chris. They had some good times together and she cared about him a lot. But she knew what she was doing now was right. Marrying Chris was not a good idea. It would never work. Luke on the other hand...well she defiantly loved him. She was sure of that. It was one of the things she _was _sure about. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rory's crying.

"Hey there gorgeous." she said sweetly as she picked up her daughter. Rory smiled at her mother and reached for her hair.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "That's my hair, babe."

"Ma." Rory said.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Rory did you just talk?"

"Mama." Rory said.

"Rory you said your first word!" Lorelai cheered and she lifted Rory up into the air. "I can't believe you talked!" Rory giggled with excitement. "Come on let's go show Mia!"

"Mia! Mia!" Lorelai called as she entered the inn.

"Hello you two." Mia said

"Mia, Rory talked!" Lorelai said with pride.

"Oh my! Good job sweetie." Mia said as she stroked Rory's hair.

"Can you say it again babe?" Lorelai asked. "Say it for Mia."

Rory grinned. "Mama."

"Oh, Rory that was great!" Mia said. "She's growing up fast."

"I know. It's kinda scary." Lorelai looked at Rory. "You're so gorgeous." she whispered as she kissed Rory on the top of the head. Mia beamed at both of them. "Well I'll go get changed and then get to work."

"Breakfast?"

"Oh yeah. Breakfast sounds good. Be right back."

When she walked into the potting shed she saw Christopher sitting on her bed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

"You really should lock your door. Anyone could come in here." Chris said casually.

Lorelai put her hand over her face. "I don't know why everyone says you are so smart."

"What?"

"I have told you like a billion times that it's over and you still come back!"

"Who said I came here to see you?" he said still remaining calm. "I came her to see Rory. She's my kid too ya know."

Lorelai glared at him. "Fine." she said finally. "Here." she placed Rory on the bed. "I have to work so you can watch her for the day."

"Ok. Great." he stood up and pulled her close to him. He put his hands on her hips and leaned closer. Lorelai turned her face before his lips could reach hers.

"You came here for Rory?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I love you Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head. "You don't even know what you are saying."

"Yes I do, Lor!" he yelled. "I love you."

"Chris don't do this."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her back closer to him. "Come on Lor, I know you love me too. We are meant for each other."

"Chris stop!" she shouted.

He quickly leaned in for a kiss and Lorelai was not fast enough to avoid it. She quickly pulled away.

"STOP!" she screamed.

They stood there for awhile staring at each other. Finally Lorelai broke the silence.

"You need to leave." she said.

"You said I could watch Rory."

"Fine. But when I come back you WILL leave."

He nodded and she took some clothes to change into at the inn. _Goddammit._ She thought. He _wouldn't have come back here on his own. He understood that it was over and he respected it. This has Emily Gilmore all over it. _

When it was time for her lunch break, Lorelai decided to walk over to the hardware store. She opened the door and the bell jingled.

"Hello?" she called. "Luke?"

"Hey." Luke said as he emerged from the back room. She walked over and kissed him.

"So, how's your dad?"

"Oh, I was gonna tell you. They think he's ok but they are gonna keep him there for a few more days just to make sure."

"Oh my gosh that is so great!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad he's ok."

"Me too." he stared into her beautiful eyes. Something was wrong. He could tell. "Is everything ok?"

She wasn't expecting him to ask that. "Yeah. Im fine." she answered quickly.

He walked around the counter and stood next to her. "Lorelai I know you better than anyone. Tell me what's wrong."

Lorelai felt tears forming in her eyes. Luke pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his chest.

"Christopher." she muttered between sobs.

_Christopher?_ He thought. That sounded familiar. He thought for a minute and then it came to him. "Is that the father?" he asked

"Yeah."

Luke was suddenly overcome with anger. Anyone who hurt Lorelai was on his enemy list. He kept his emotions to himself for Lorelai's sake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He keeps coming back and telling me that we are meant for each other and that we need to get married." she looked up at Luke and he wiped away her tears. "Every time he comes I tell him it's over and that I have moved on. He told me he loved me today. Why does he have to be like that? You can't just throw that around you have to mean it and feel it!" She buried her face in his chest again and he just let her cry, trying his best to comfort her.

When her crying had slowed down they pulled apart and Luke kissed her.

"I have to get back to the inn." she said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah." she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"See ya tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely."

Lorelai walked back to the inn feeling a lot better. She thought it was amazing that Luke could make her feel better no matter how sad or angry she was. Luke was sweeping up the store and his previous anger came rushing back. He gripped the broom tightly and decided he had to do something. He threw the broom down and ran out the door. He wasn't sure if this guy was still here, but he had to find out. He opened the door to the shed and saw Christopher playing with Rory on the floor. Chris recognized Luke from the hospital and immediately stood up.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Chris said cruelly.

"Don't you get smart with me." Luke said as he walked closer to Chris.

"What are you doing here? Lorelai's not here."

"Yes, I have noticed that. I came to see you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Listen, Luke is it? Well, me and Lorelai love each other and we are going to get married. So you need to back off."

"She loves you , huh? That's not what she tells me. She told me she just wants you to leave and never come back."

"We belong together. I don't know what she sees in you but she's just confused."

"I'm sorry things haven't gone to your stupid plan but you need to leave her alone."

"I think _you_ need to leave her alone." Chris said as he pushed Luke.

"Oh Chris, you do not want to fight me."

"Really?" he pushed him again.

Luke pushed Chris towards the door and he stumbled and almost fell over. Luke charged Chris and they were tangled in each other, both filled with rage. Chris pushed Luke out the open door and he fell on the ground. Luke pulled Chris to the ground and they began wrestling. They continued this until Lorelai saw them fighting through the window and ran out side.

"What the hell are you guys going?" she yelled. She ran over and pulled them apart. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell happened!"

"He started it." Chris said.

"Oh yeah, real mature." Luke said.

"This guy isn't good enough for you Lor." Chris said.

"What gives you the right to decide that?" Lorelai shouted.

"Because I'm the father of your child and I love you."

"Here we go again with the 'I love you' bullshit."

"It's not bullshit!"

"My mother sent you here! Don't think I'm stupid. I can figure things out."

"So what if she did?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "Can you make sure Rory is ok?"

Luke nodded and gave Chris a dirty look as he walked back to the shed.

"Well...that was interesting." Lorelai said finally.

"Lor, I..." he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Chris, I know you want to be with me, but..."

"Ya know you're the only one who calls me Chris. Everyone else calls me Christopher."

"You're the only one that calls me Lor."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah." After a short silence Chris spoke again. "I really am sorry, but your mom can be really scary sometimes."

Lorelai laughed. "Trust me, I know."

"Well I guess I should go. Tell Luke I'm sorry."

"I will. Thanks."

"Ya know he really likes you. Not too many guys would get in a fight for you."

Lorelai smiled. "Bye Chris." she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Lor."

Lorelai turned around and joined Luke who was playing with Rory.

"So Mr. Bodyguard ..." Lorelai joked.

Luke smiled. "Just trying to protect you ma'am." He reached towards her and pulled her close. They kissed and kissed until they realized Rory was sitting on the bed.

"It's not like she hasn't seen it before." Lorelai whispered.

"It just feels weird. She's just a baby."

"Exactly. She will never remember that this happened." She kissed him again, this time opening her mouth so that their tongues could meet. When they came up for air Lorelai spoke.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"For?" Luke asked.

"Beating up Chris."

He smiled. "Anytime."

**Ok, I think this story will only have 1 or 2 more chapters. I think it has started to suck. I guess I'm kinda bored with it. I dunno we'll see what happens**. :)


	10. Dinner at the Danes

**Chapter 10 - Dinner at the Danes**

Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement!

"Patty cake patty cake.." Lorelai said as she reached for her child's hands. "Baker's man. Make me a cake as fast as you can." Rory was thoroughly enjoying this and giggled like crazy. "Roll it and pat it, mark it with a R, but it in the oven for Rory and me."

"Mama." Rory said.

"Did you like that sweetie?"

Rory nodded.

Lorelai smiled. "Good." she kissed Rory on top of her head. "Let's do it again."

Rory laughed and clapped her tiny hands.

"Patty cake patty cake..." Lorelai started but she heard Mia calling her.

"Yeah Mia." Lorelai called back.

"Come here and look at these flowers. They're beautiful."

"Stay right here sweetie, I'll be right back." she said to Rory and she went over to where Mia was admiring the flowers. "Wow. They are really pretty."

"These pink ones are so vibrant. I really must thank the gardener."

Lorelai bent down to smell the flowers. "Mmmmm. They smell good too."

"Where's Rory?" Mia asked.

"Oh she's over there." Lorelai said without looking up.

"Over where?"

"Over.." Lorelai turned around and saw that Rory wasn't there. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" she ran over to the spot where they were playing. "Rory!" she called. Tears began running down her cheeks. Mia walked over and hugged Lorelai.

"It's ok hon. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far."

"Oh my god. Why did I leave her there? I left her alone."

"I'll get some of the staff to help and you start looking."

"Ok."

Mia entered the inn to get reinforcements and Lorelai quickly ran to the shed and called Luke.

"Hello." he answered.

"Luke! Oh my god." she said frantically.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Rory. Rory...she's..."

"Rory's what?"

"Rory's lost. I can't find her. I just went to see the flowers and then I looked and she was gone."

"I'll be right over."

He hung up and Lorelai ran outside to join others who were looking for Rory. After a few minutes Luke arrived and Lorelai ran into his arms.

"Oh Luke." she sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok. Don't worry." He said as he held her tightly.

"I'm such a bad mother. I lost my kid."

"Don't say that. You're a great mother. Come on." he took her by the hand and they began to search behind the shed.

"Rory!" they both called. They looked for a little longer but Lorelai sat up against the shed and put her head in her hands. Luke walked over and sat next to her. He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey." he said suddenly. "Look."

Lorelai lifter her head up and saw Rory sitting next to some flowers. "Rory!" she yelled and she ran to her daughter. Rory looked up at her mom and smiled as if nothing had happened. Lorelai picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Rory. I'm so glad you're ok. Oh my god." she whispered. Luke walked over and put his arm around Lorelai.

"Hey there." he said to Rory. "Felt like exploring, huh."

"Thanks." she said to Luke.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I gotta pick my dad up from the hospital now, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Your dad's coming home today?"

"Yep."

"That is so great!"

He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye. Tell your dad I said hi."

"I will."

They kissed goodbye and Luke got back in his truck and drove to the hospital. Lorelai informed the search party that she found Rory.

When Luke got to the hospital he went to room 211 where his father was finishing getting dressed.

"Hey dad." Luke said as he entered the room.

"Son!" he walked over and they hugged. "Where's Liz?"

"Oh, she had a dance lesson so I just figured I'd come get you."

He nodded. "So how have things been?"

"Well, good, I guess. They'll be great with you back."

William smiled as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "How about that girl. Uhhh what was her name?"

"Lorelai."

"Yes. Lorelai. How is she? Are you still dating?"

"She's good. And yes. We are still dating."

"We should have her over for dinner. I would like to get to know her."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Dinner?"

"She could bring her child to."

"Uhh...maybe..."

"You don't want me to meet her?"

"No. It's just...I dunno it might be weird."

"Well sometime then."

Luke nodded. He wanted to tell his father how he felt about Lorelai but for some reason he couldn't. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe he was scared. Scared that Lorelai didn't feel the same. Maybe she just wanted this to be a casual thing. Who has a serious relationship at their age? He knew deep down in his heart that he loved Lorelai and would always love her.

As soon as his father was home and settled he went over to Lorelai's. He was going to ask her to come to dinner. No big deal. Except that his palms were sweating and heart was racing. His hand was shaking as he knocked on her door.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Uh..hi." he said, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Ya wanna come in?"

"Oh, yes."

They both sat on the bed and Lorelai knew something was bothering him so she decided to kiss him hard on the lips. He returned the kiss and pretty soon they were lying down making out.

"Oh. Did you come for something?" Lorelai asked as she gasped for air.

He had totally forgotten. "Oh. Yeah. I did."

She sat on top of him, straddling him. "So..."

Luke was distracted by her current position but he managed to speak. "My dad wants to meet you so...I guess I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner or something."

"Yeah. Sure sounds great."

He was surprised by her enthusiastic response. "You can bring Rory if you want."

"Oh, cool. Ok. So...when?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. So...can we um..."

"Yes." he said pulling on her shirt as she laid on top of him.

The next evening Lorelai stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She really had no idea what to wear. She wanted to make a good impression on his dad. She looked over at Rory who was sitting on the floor looking at her.

"What should I wear?" She asked Rory.

"Da ba ba a ba da la." Rory answered.

"Hmmmmm. The black flowy skirt with the flower top?"

"Ba ba da."

"Sounds good. Thanks babe."

When Lorelai had finished getting ready she picked up Rory and walked over to Luke's. She stood in front of the door for a minute and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and looked at Rory for encouragement.

"Hey." Luke answered the door.

"Hey." she kissed him quickly.

"Come on in. Dad and Liz are in the living room." he put his arm around her waist for support and Lorelai was grateful for it.

"Ummm...Dad, this is Lorelai Gilmore."

William stood up and walked over to them. "Hello Lorelai. I'm William." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." she said politely as she shook his hand.

"And who's that adorable baby."

"Oh, this is Rory." Lorelai said.

"She has your eyes." William said.

Lorelai smiled. Liz ran over to join the group.

"Lorelai, can I hold Rory?" Liz asked.

"Sure." She handed Rory to Liz and she carefully held Rory in her arms.

"Be careful." Luke said nervously.

"I am!" Liz said, annoyed.

"I gotta go check on dinner. Be right back." William said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Ya wanna sit?" Luke asked.

"Sure."

They both sat down on the couch and Lorelai laid her head on his chest.

"Everything's ready." William said. "Liz, can you help me set the table?"

Liz got up and handed Rory to Lorelai and skipped into the kitchen.

"I guess we should go."

Lorelai laughed softly. "Yep. I guess we should."

The five of them enjoyed a delicious dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and various vegetables. When they were done Luke and William cleared the table and Liz went to watch tv. Lorelai heard them talking in the kitchen and decided to listen. She got up and hid in the corner of the living room.

"You really like her." William said.

"Yeah. I do." Luke said softly.

"I used to look at your mother that way."

Luke looked confused. "What way?"

William smiled and looked up from the dishwasher. "The way you look at Lorelai."

"Oh, uh...um... really?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence besides the noises of dishes clanging and water running.

"I - I love her." Luke said just above a whisper.

"I know." William said as he put the last of dishes in the dishwasher.

Lorelai felt tears in her eyes. _Oh my god._ She thought. _This is for real._ She suddenly was overcome with fear. She did love Luke, but she was 16. Wasn't she supposed to experience more things? Wasn't she supposed to date more? She didn't know if she was ready for that kind of commitment. She couldn't picture her life without him and the days they were apart were the worst days of her life. But something just didn't settle right with her.

"I have to get back to inn. There are a lot of people coming." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen. "Thank you so much for dinner, it was great."

"Your welcome." William said.

Luke walked Lorelai to the door and they kissed. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No. That's ok." she picked up Rory and put her on her hip. "Thanks for dinner."

He nodded as he opened the door and she left. He stood there for a minute, watching her fade into the streets. Something seemed wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He shrugged and went to join Liz in the living room.

**Lots of you have said that I should keep this story going, so, for you, my loyal fans, I have decided to keep this story going for a while longer. I hope you like it :) **


	11. College Boy

**Chapter 11 - College Boy**

Lorelai had been a maid for awhile now so she did it without thinking. This was good, at least for today, because it allowed her to think about Luke. And her. She kept thinking about how much she loved him and how good he made her feel. He was only person who deeply cared for her. There was Rory and Mia, but Luke... was different. She had originally thought that she was too young to love someone or settle down. Then she remembered Rory. Not many 16 year olds have kids of their own. That, she decided, made her mature enough for real love. She was lucky to have found someone as amazing as Luke. She smiled as she finished making the last bed. She was in love with Luke Danes and there was no way she was going to screw it up. They had a love most people only dream of.

She shut the door and ran down the stairs to find Mia. She was standing at the front desk playing with Rory, who was sitting on the desk.

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

"Hello honey." Mia greeted.

"I did all the rooms...so...I was thinking I could go to the hardware store."

Mia smiled. "Suddenly interested in tools?"

"Yes. At least the tool men."

Mia laughed. "Did you have lunch?"

"No. But I'm ok. Can you watch Rory for a little?"

"Sure."

Lorelai kissed Rory and ran out the door to find Luke. She couldn't wait to tell him how she felt and what she was thinking. She knew he felt the same. She had heard him. She smiled the whole way to the store and opened the door. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she went to look behind the counter and in the back room.

"Hello?" she called.

Luke appeared from behind a shelf. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hello to you too." she said. "I couldn't find you so I came to look back here."

"You're not allowed back here."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm the girlfriend." she walked over and kissed him.

"I see." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And that is supposed to get you special privileges?"

"Yes." she whispered as she kissed him again, harder. All the emotions she was feeling were coming to the surface.

"Geeze." he said softly. "You really must like this store room."

She giggled softly and he began kissing her. He guided her to an open wall and pushed her against it. He began kissing her neck and the top of her chest. She let a soft moan and tilted her neck to the side. She began to undo the button of his pants when they heard a gasp. They immediately sprang apart and looked towards the door.

"Ummmm dad told me to ummm find you." Liz said, eyes widened. "Something...uh about the mail...or something."

Lorelai looked at the floor. "I guess I'll go."

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see ya later."

Lorelai quickly slipped past Liz and out the door. Liz made kissing noises and Luke about to tackle her but William appeared.

"What's going on here?" William asked.

"Nothing." Luke said quickly.

"Except you and Lorelai were ..." Luke put his hand over her mouth.

"So...dad , Liz said something about the mail?"

"Making out!" Liz shouted as soon as Luke took his hand off her mouth.

"Liz what the hell is wrong with you!" Luke yelled. "I can't wait until you start to date and you see what it's like to have someone constantly telling on you!"

Liz stuck out her tongue. "You're just mad because I interrupted you."

"Liz can you give me and Luke a few minutes?" William said.

"Well I'm not going in the store room, if that's what you mean."

"Liz!" William shouted

"Ok ok sorry." she left the store and headed home.

"Sorry dad. Really. She just came and..."

William smiled. "It's ok."

"So...the mail?"

"Oh, yes. You got a letter from the University of Connecticut today."

"Really?"

William handed Luke the envelope. "Open it."

Luke tore the envelope open and skimmed the letter that was inside. "Oh my god." he said. He looked up from the letter. "I'm accepted!"

"That's wonderful!"

"And I get a full scholarship for baseball."

"Oh my god! That's great!" William and Luke hugged.

"Holy shit." Luke said with disbelief.

"You should tell Lorelai. She will be so happy for you."

Luke's heart sank. Going to college meant leaving Lorelai. Luke put the envelope on the counter.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Luke said.

He walked out the door and started to walk down the streets of Stars Hollow. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was heading for the inn. He looked up and saw Lorelai playing with Rory under the oak tree. Lorelai smiled when she saw him but he quickly turned his head and walked the other way, pretending he hadn't seen her.

Lorelai was about to call him name but she stopped herself. He obviously did not want to be bothered. She wondered what was wrong but she knew he would tell her later. She turned around to resume playing with Rory.

Luke had arrived home and he walked upstairs to his room. He flopped on the bed and let out a sigh. He really wanted to go to college but he couldn't imagine his life without Lorelai. Maybe they could work something out. Maybe he could come home on weekends to see her. What if it didn't work out? Would he choose school or Lorelai. His heart ached at the thought. He knew he wanted to pick Lorelai, but a full scholarship to college is pretty impressive. He decided to was ready to tell her. They needed to talk about this.

When Luke arrived at the inn, Lorelai was no longer outside so he knocked on the door of the shed. Lorelai walked out of the inn and saw him. She walked up behind him.

"Hey!"

"Oh geeze, Lorelai! You scared the hell out of me!" Luke said, trying to compose himself.

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry." She noticed that he looked nervous so she kissed him to try to make him feel more confident.

"Can we talk?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and took his hand. They sat under the tree and Luke leaned against the huge tree trunk. Lorelai sat nest to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So..." Lorelai said. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Ummmm..."

Lorelai lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. She took his hand and held it tightly.

"I got accepted to the University of Connecticut."

"Wow." Lorelai said. "That's great."

Luke knew she didn't really mean that. He knew she didn't want him to go.

"I got a full scholarship for baseball." Luke continued.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Wow." she said again. She knew what was coming next. He was going to say that they would have to break up because he was going to college. She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from spilling over.

"I was hoping we could figure something out."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Luke said, gazing into her eyes. " I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too." she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck.

"We can make this work. I know it."

Lorelai smiled. "I know."

"I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

Luke got up and helped Lorelai up. He put his arms around her and leaned her head on his chest.

"So...you're a college boy now."

"I guess I am."

"Wow. I'm dating a college guy. If I was in high school I would be the coolest girl."

**It's a little shorter than my other chapters but I have some BIG plans for next chapter. I heart reviews :) **


	12. Happy Birthday Rory!

**Chapter 12 - Happy Birthday Rory!**

To my reviewers I say THANK YOU SO MUCH:)

Lorelai was fixing up room 6 when she discovered that the pillows were missing. She looked under the bed, in the bathroom, and under the sheets. "Did someone take the pillows?" She said to herself. "Why would you steal pillows?" She finished making the bed and went downstairs to tell Mia.

"Mia, the pillows from room 6 are missing."

"Really? Well, I guess you can just get two pillows from the store room." Mia said, confused.

"Who steals pillows?"

Mia laughed. "I guess whoever took them."

Lorelai shrugged and picked Rory up off the desk. "Hey babe."

"It's almost her birthday, ya know."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Really?" She put her available hand over her face. She gazed at the calender. "Crap!"

"I was thinking we could have a party here out in the gardens."

"Yeah! And cake. Can't forget cake."

"Yes cake would be good."

Lorelai held Rory in the air. "You're gonna be the big 1!" Rory giggled and Lorelai kissed her on the cheek.

"Is this Saturday too soon?" Mia asked.

"No. That sounds great!"

"Great. I will handle everything except the guest list. You can do that."

Lorelai smiled. "Mia you are so amazing!"

Mia smiled. "Go make that guest list."

"Ok!" Lorelai ran to the shed and grabbed some paper and a pen. "Ok Rory who do you want to come to your fabulous birthday party?"

"Mama."

"I get to come to your party?"

Rory nodded.

"Oh yes! I must be really cool then." Lorelai beamed at her daughter. _Wow Rory is almost one year old. That means me and Luke have been dating for almost a year. _Lorelai finished the list and gave it to Mia. Then she grabbed Rory and headed over to the hardware store.

"Hey!" She said as she entered the store.

Luke looked up from sweeping. "Hey."

She walked over and greeted him with a kiss. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"No you have to guess!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"YES you do!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok, you're going to try to not be annoying?"

"You're so funny. No. I could never do that." She sat Rory on the counter and turned her to face Luke. "Rory is almost one!"

"Wow. One year old. She grew up fast."

"I know."

"So, that means..."

"We have been together for almost a year." Lorelai finished.

"Wow."

Lorelai smiled. "So, Saturday at the inn gardens. Be there."

He nodded.

"Liz and your dad can come too. They are on the list."

"Oh, there's a list?"

"Hell yes there's a list. It's a very exclusive party. You should be honored that you're invited."

"I am." He leaned in and they kissed.

"Ya wanna go sit in the gazebo?"

"Sure."

They started to walk out of the store when Luke saw that Rory was still sitting the counter.

"Ummm Lorelai, you forgot Rory."

She looked up at him. "I thought you would get her."

"Oh, ok."

He walked over and scooped up Rory off the counter. Lorelai smiled. He was so cute with Rory. Rory nestled her head in Luke's soft, warm shirt and shut her eyes. Lorelai began to laugh softly.

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai put her finger up to her lips. "Shhhhhh. Look." she pointed to Rory.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Luke looked terrified and this made Lorelai laugh harder.

"She must really like you." she whispered.

"I guess."

"She has good taste." Lorelai said as she grabbed his available arm and they walked outside.

"Maybe you should take her home."

"Yeah. I guess. Walk me home?"

He nodded and she grabbed his arm again.

The rest of the week passed by very quickly. Saturday was here and Lorelai was really excited. She kind of missed having a birthday party. Not the ones her parents gave her. The ones her friends gave her. Those were some crazy parties. She had changed a lot from last year. But, a lot had happened since last year.

"These plates are so cute Mia." Lorelai said as she was setting the table.

"I thought monkeys would be perfect."

Rory was sitting on the ground chewing on a plate.

"I guess Rory likes them too." Lorelai said as she picked Rory up.

Mia laughed. "How do they taste sweetie?"

"Goo." Rory said. Rory saw Luke approaching and she pointed at him.

"Look babe, it's Luke!"

Luke waved to them but Rory was mesmerized by the box wrapped in shiny paper.

"Hey." Luke said as he placed the present on the table.

"What did ya get her?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I promise I won't tell her."

"Nope."

"Luke! Come on!"

He kissed her and Rory clapped with approval.

"You always do that when you want me to shut up."

He nodded. "So everything looks really great."

"Yeah. Check out the monkey plates." Lorelai said pointing to the plate Rory was chewing on.

"Oh yeah. I like them. Especially if they taste good."

William and Liz arrived to the party later along with some of the inn staff. They had cake, which Rory stuck her hand into, and opened the presents. Rory was more interested in the shiny paper and the boxes than the actual presents. After everyone had left Luke stayed to help Lorelai and Mia clean up. After all the various cups and plates were thrown away and they tables and chairs were put away Luke and Lorelai sat under the big oak tree. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. He could see sadness in her eyes.

"You ok?" He whispered.

She sighed. "I'll miss you."

He knew that she was referring to him leaving for college.

"It's not that far away and I can come visit you on weekends." Luke said as he pulled her in closer.

"I know. It'll just be weird. I mean, going from seeing you multiple times a day to not seeing you for weeks or..."

"No. Week. One week."

"Luke you can't come home every weekend. You'll have work to do and people to hang out with. Not to mention the parties."

"I don't have to go to parties. I'd rather be with you."

Lorelai smiled. "You're sweet."

"Thanks."

"Things are going to change though."

"Not really."

"Luke. Stop. You don't have t keep comforting me." She sat up and faced him. "I'm not a little kid. You don't have to protect me."

"Ok, not much will change."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. She knew that were a lot of temptations at college. She knew that there would be a lot of pretty girls and crazy parties. But, she knew Luke. And he loved her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She rested her head on his shoulder again and they sat there feeling the breeze and enjoying each others company.

**Ok so I know I said I had big plans for this chapter. Well, I did, and I those plans will show up next chapter. I just thought that there needed to be something in between. Anyway...is anyone else nervous about the finale and the next season? Because I am. I am scared that Chris and Lorelai and going to end up together. I have heard a lot of people saying that. If that happens I would probably cry. sighs I guess we'll see what happens :)**


	13. Those Damn Gilmores

**Chapter 13 - Those Damn Gilmores**

I am sooooooo sorry I has taken me forever to update! the end of the year is CRAZY! But I promise I am on track again. I hope you guys enjoy this!

I have one thing to saw to my reviewers...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME:)

"I can't believe you're leaving." Lorelai said as she placed a large cardboard box in Luke's truck.

"I know." Luke said.

"Are there anymore boxes?"

"No. I don't think so."

"So..." Lorelai started but Liz and William walked outside so she stopped.

"Ya got everything?" William asked.

"Yeah." Luke said. "I guess I should go then."

Liz jumped into Luke's arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much Luke."

Luke smiled. "You be good. Ok?"

"Ok. I will."

"Can I get that in writing?" William joked.

Liz glared at her dad and hugged Luke again and Luke placed her back on the ground.

"Bye Luke." William said as he hugged his son. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

William grabbed Liz and went back into the house to give Luke and Lorelai some privacy. Lorelai looked down at her feet and rocked back and forth. Luke walked over and held her in his arms and she struggled not to cry.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back and she stuck her hands in his back pockets.

He put his hands on her face and looked into her deep blue eyes that were now glistening from tears that were threatening to fall. Then he kissed her. Deeply. It was as if he was leaving for the other side of the world not college. But for Lorelai it almost seemed like the other side of the world. When their lips finally parted, they hugged one more time and Luke walked toward his truck. Lorelai stood and watched him as he drove away. She watched him until she could no longer see the lights. She let out a sigh and headed for the inn.

She walked in to the inn and flopped down on a couch. Mia noticed that Lorelai was back and that she was probably depressed so she walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey sweetie." Mia said softly.

"Hi."

"Things will work out. They always do."

Lorelai smiled weakly. "Where's Rory?"

"Ben has her."

"Ben? Ben the waiter?"

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Mia, the kid has an IQ of like 6 ½ ."

Mia laughed. "Lorelai..."

She sat upright. "He does!"

"I'll go get her then if that would make you feel better."

"I'm sure she's fine with Ben the slightly dimwitted waiter." she stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "I guess I'll get to work."

Mia nodded and Lorelai headed upstairs. Mia went to check on Ben and make sure Rory was still in one piece. Lorelai was right, he wasn't the most intelligent boy she had ever met.

When Lorelai had cleaned at few rooms she decided she needed a break. She went into room 12 and crawled onto the bed. She laid flat on her back and sprawled out her legs and arms. She didn't know why she was so upset about Luke leaving. She should be happy for him. Uconn is a great school and he got a full scholarship. What was there not to like? Girls. That was it. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that she didn't trust those shady girls. They could seduce him or get him drunk or anything. But Luke loved her. A lot. She kept trying to tell herself that. Suddenly she heard Mia's voice calling her name from out in the hallway. She got off of the bed and opened the door.

"Yeah Mia?" she called.

"Oh, Lorelai, there you are. You're parents are here."

Lorelai's eyes widened and she stopped breathing. "What?" she managed to say.

"You're parents are downstairs. They want to see you."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. No way. No freakin' way."

"Lorelai..."

"No. You have to tell them something. Like...i...ummm...I have a horrible disease and I can't see anyone except when you wear a special suit and the suits are being mended."

Mia raised her eyebrows.

"Or...that I am stuck in a closet in this room and I can't get out until the guy comes and he's not coming for awhile."

"What guy?"

"The closet opener guy."

"Lorelai go downstairs." Mia said as she grabbed Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai stomped her foot. "Mia! Come on! I can't talk to my parents!"

"Go downstairs. Come on. They _are_ you parents."

"You say that like its important or something."

Mia gave her a soft push towards the stairs and Lorelai reluctantly went down the stairs. When she reached the main room of the inn she saw her parents sitting on the couch where she sat just a few hours ago. She took a deep breath and walked over towards her parents.

"Hey." she said.

"Lorelai." Richard said calmly.

"Hello." Emily said. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh, she's with Ben."

"Ben? Who's Ben?"

"He's a waiter."

"You let some boy take care of your child!"

Lorelai looked at her shoes. "Yeah." she said softly.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"What? Ben just works here and offered to help."

"Like you would tell us anyway." Emily muttered.

Lorelai clenched her fists. "I'll go get her." she said, trying to remain calm.

"No, we have to talk to you first." Emily said. "Richard?"

Richard looked clueless. "Yes?"

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Honestly Richard!" Emily said, frustrated. "Lorelai, sit down."

"I'm good." she said.

"Please explain to us why you won't marry Christopher? Why are you being so stubborn!"

"Mom! I can't believe you are still on this! It would never work with me and Chris. I just needed to..."

"What do you mean it wouldn't work?" Emily interrupted. "You two are perfect for each other! You have know each other..."

"Forever! I know!" Lorelai finished. "I can't live your life anymore. I can't do that anymore."

"Our life? _Our_ life! Our life put you in the best schools and gave you the best opportunities!"

"Emily, Lorelai, please." Richard said.

"That's great mom but I could not breath in that house! I had no freedom at all!" Lorelai said, ignoring her fathers comment.

"Oh her we go. I know I'm horrible. So controlling. If I'm so controlling how come I couldn't keep you from getting pregnant!" Emily screamed.

Lorelai was so mad she felt like she was going to explode. "I'm leaving." she said.

"Lorelai! You are not leaving!"

"I already left!" Lorelai yelled as she stomped up the stairs.

She went back into room 12 and buried her face in the pillow. Her mother never listened to her. She could talk all she wanted all Emily would ever hear was blah blah blah. Maybe she heard a nice symphony playing. Or maybe she didn't her anything. She just saw the movement of her lips. She wanted more than anything to talk to Luke. And the fact that he was not here made her even more miserable. She considered calling him, but it just wasn't the same. He couldn't hold her in his arms or kiss her. He couldn't wipe away her tears and whisper comforting things into her ear. She just laid there for awhile until she heard at knock at the door. She wiped her tears and opened the door.

"Hi." a young man said.

"Hey Ben." Lorelai said, pleased to see anyone but her parents.

"Sorry I took so long to get here. Mia said room 12 but I must have misheard her so I went to room 2 and the guests there were not happy. I think they were doin' it. Ya know? Doin' it?" He giggled.

"Yeah." Lorelai faked laughed.

"So yeah, here's Rory. She's a good kid."

"Yeah. She is." Lorelai said as she took Rory from Ben.

"Well ok. Bye."

"Hey, thanks so much Ben."

"For what?"

"Watching Rory."

"Oh, right. No problem."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She sat down on the bed and put Rory on her lap.

"I just got attacked my mother. How was your day?"

Rory smiled and reached for Lorelai's hair.

"Glad to hear that, babe."

Lorelai glanced over at the phone. She could call Luke on his cell phone. She put Rory on the bed and walked over to the phone. She dialed his number and wrapped cord around her finger.

"Hello?" a female answered.

**Cliffhanger! uh oh! Hehehe. Also I know it's weird that Liz and William didn't go with Luke to help him set up and stuff but...it's my story...so...I know, I know, I'm mad with power. :) **


	14. Everything is Good Again

**Chapter 14 - Everything Is Good Again**

SOOOOOO sorry it took me forever to update...again. I know writer block is no excuse, but...it's all I got. So read and enjoy:)

MUCHO thanks to all who reviewed!

Lorelai quickly hung up the phone. _Who was that?_ She thought. Her heart ached at the thought of Luke and that girl. He hadn't even been there a day, and he already hooked up with someone. She tried calm herself down. "She is just probably someone from his dorm." She said to herself. "But why would she answer his cell phone?" She scooped Rory off the bed and tried to forget about it.

Luke lied on his bed in his room. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a missed call from Lorelai so he called her.

"Independence Inn, Mia speaking."

"Hi Mia. It's Luke. Is Lorelai around?"

"Yes. I think so. Hold on a second." Mia said as she laid the phone down. "Lorelai!" she called.

"Yeah Mia?" Lorelai answered.

"Luke is on the phone."

"Oh." she said. "Ok." she walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said.

"Hi."

"So...ummm...you called me before?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." she lied.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I have to get back to work. Bye." she hung up the phone and felt tears in her eyes.

Luke frowned and wondered what was wrong. He shrugged and figured it would work itself out.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. He got off his bed and answered the door.

"Hi."

"Hi Rachel." Luke said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Nothing."

Rachel laughed. "Ya wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." Luke shut the door and they walked down the stairs and out the dorm door.

"So are you excited for classes to start?" Rachel asked, trying to start up conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I guess." Luke answered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

They kept walking for awhile enjoying the scenery until Rachel spoke.

"Ya wanna get something to eat?" She suggested. "You look like you need some food."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I do?"

"Yeah. You do."

"Ok. I guess I could eat."

"Great! I know this amazing restaurant. Come on." she grabbed his hand and led the way.

The more Lorelai tried to forget what happened, the more it played in her head. _Hello?_ Who knew 'hello' could be such a terrible word. Around 6 she didn't feel like doing much of anything so she found the random employee who had Rory and went back to the potting shed. She put Rory on the floor next to her toys and she flopped on her bed. She wished she had a friend she could call. Someone her age who would understand. The only one she would consider calling was Christopher, and the more she thought about it, he wasn't an option. She let out a sigh and looked over at the phone. No. She could not call Chris. But she needed to talk to someone. Even though she kept trying to believe that there was nothing to worry about, her heart was breaking. So she reached for the phone and called Christopher's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris."

"Lor?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh, hi."

"Hi."

"So...ummmm what's up?"

"I need someone to talk to."

"Ummm ok."

"Luke left for college this morning."

"Oh."

"And when I called him, a girl answered the phone."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah." Lorelai could feel the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Bastard." Chris muttered.

"Chris!" Lorelai sobbed.

"Lorelai if this guy is cheating on you then he is a bastard."

"I don't know what to think. Or do. Or say."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"No!" Lorelai answered quickly.

"Oh." Chris said, disappointed.

"I just..."

"I know. Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions. He doesn't seem like a cheating kind of guy."

"If he is cheating I don't know what I would do..."

"Why don't you wait until you have some more information first."

Lorelai appreciated Chris's comforting words. "Yeah, I guess." she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry. Things will be ok."

"Thanks Chris."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"I won't. Promise."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye , Lor."

Lorelai hung up the phone and felt a little better. She should wait until she had more information until she started freaking out. She couldn't even fathom not being with Luke. He was the first guy she had given her whole heart to. The only guy she had truly loved. She was beginning to realize that she never loved Christopher. At least not this deeply. She decided she would call Luke in the morning.

The next morning Lorelai lied in her bed for a long time just thinking. She decided she was sick of worrying. It was time for her get to the bottom of this. So, she sat up and stared at the phone. She dialed Luke's number and it rang for what seemed like a million times.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hi Luke."

He immediately recognized her voice and he smiled.

"Hey."

"So, umm..how's school?"

"Good. I just had my first class today."

"Really? That's ...that's good." her voice drifted.

"Lorelai."

She felt a shiver down her spine when he said her name. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She could tell he wasn't lying so why should she bother to mention the mystery girl? It would just mess things up. It would make him think she didn't trust him.

"Good." she said finally. "I love you too."

"Are you sure?" he mocked.

"Absolutely."

"So, is everything ok now?"

"Yep. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad. Because I wanted to hear your voice too."

"Ok, well I guess I'll let you get back to your school stuff."

"Ok. Tell my dad and Liz I said hi."

"I will. Bye."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

She hung up the phone and felt a million times better. She hated herself for not trusting Luke. He was the most honest person she had ever met. Things were good again and she had a huge smile across her face.

**Ok, so I am not a big fan of this chapter. I just don't know where this story is going and I am just kind of going on and on. I will figure it out and more quality chapters will come. But, enjoy, nonetheless. :)**


	15. Home For The Weekend

**Chapter 15 - Home for the Weekend**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

"Ok, so, I'll talk a little about the history and origin. And you can talk about the treatments and how the disease effects the body." Rachel said as she paged through her notes.

"Sounds good." Luke said. "Don't we need a visual too?"

"Oh, right. Yeah we do. What should we do?"

"A poster is always good."

"Great. I can do that."

"I can help you. I don't want you to have to do everything."

"It's fine. You did your part. Besides, I actually like making posters. I like creating things."

Luke shrugged. "Ok. If you want to."

Rachel smiled and looked up into his eyes. Luke was totally unaware of Rachel's gaze. After a short silence he looked up. His eyes widened.

"Rachel..." he started.

Rachel leaned in and her lips landed on his. He quickly pulled away.

"Rachel..I - I .." He couldn't even speak. He was so shocked.

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm so sorry." Rachel said, embarrassed.

She quickly gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Rachel, it's just...I have a girlfriend. At home. I should have told you."

"No, I shouldn't have done that." She looked at the ground. "I'll do the poster and see you in class on Tuesday."

She quickly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Luke was still trying to figure out what happened. Where did that kiss come from? He had no idea she like him like that. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

He walked over and sat on his bed. Lorelai was right. There were some crazy girls here. Rachel wasn't really crazy. He just was totally not expecting that. She kissed him. His whole body shuddered. He could not tell Lorelai what happened. She would worry that he was with other girls. Even though she would say it was ok, she would worry. He looked over at his clock. 2:30, it read. He got up and grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

He pulled up to the inn and grabbed the flowers and stuffed bear he bought. He walked up to the shed and knocked on the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed. She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear as he tightly put his arms around her. After a few minutes he returned her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought I would.."

Luke was interrupted by her lips on his. She moved her hands up to touch his face and he dropped the stuff he was holding and pulled her in closer. Once they needed oxygen, they broke apart.

"So, you were saying?" She said sweetly.

He smiled. "I thought I would come home for the weekend." he said. He bent over and picked up the flowers and the stuffed bear. "These are for you." He said as he gave her the flowers.

"Oh Luke...they're beautiful." She put them up to her face and smelled them. She kissed him sweetly and pulled him inside. He sat on the bed and she unwrapped the flowers and put them in water.

"Where's Rory?" he asked.

"In her crib."

Rory pulled herself up and stared at Luke from her crib. She reached out her hands towards him.

"Luke." she said.

Luke smiled and walked over to her. He picked her up and softly kissed her on top of her head. Lorelai smiled. Luke was so good with Rory. She couldn't believe it. He used to be so scared of her.

"I got ya something." Luke said. "It's a bear." He gave it to her and she grabbed it with her tiny hands.

"Be be." she said.

"I guess that's how she says bear." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Yeah." she said as she walked over to them. "Does it have a name?"

"Be be!" Rory said.

Lorelai laughed. "Ok. Be be. That's a good name."

"I like it." Luke agreed.

"So, you haven't really told me about school. What's college like?"

Luke froze. His mind immediately went to Rachel. He put Rory back in her crib and walked over to Lorelai's bed and sat down.

"Uhhh..it's good. I have this project due Tuesday."

Lorelai sat down next to him. "Really? What's it about?"

"It's a presentation on The Black Plague."

"Ewwww. You have to talk about a disease?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you came." she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." he said. "I should go see my dad and Liz."

"You came to see me first?" she put her hand over her chest. "How romantic." she said playfully.

He kissed her once more and got up to leave.

"I'll see ya tonight."

"Ok. Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"And if Rory could say thanks for the bear, she would."

Luke laughed. "See ya later."

That evening Lorelai asked Mia to watch Rory so her and Luke could have some time alone. She put on her black mini skirt and purple tank top with sparkles on it. She brushed her hair and put on some pink shiny lipgloss. She liked getting dressed up for Luke. It was fun. She heard a knock at the door so she did one last check an opened the door.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hi. Wow. You look great."

"Oh this old thing?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

"So, where's Rory?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"She's with Mia."

"There must be something special going on tonight."

She smiled. "I just thought we should have some time alone."

"Ah, I see."

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He remembered the first time he saw her. He instantly knew he loved her. It was something he had never experienced before and he liked it. But, her eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. They were a deep true blue. His thoughts were interrupted but Lorelai's lips crashing onto his.

It started out just quick soft kisses. But soon the kisses were deepened and tongues touched. Lorelai pushed him down and they were both lying down on the bed. Lorelai started unbuttoning his shirt and kissed his chest. He tried to pull down her skirt but it wasn't working out and she started laughing.

"What?" he said.

"Do you need help?" she asked between giggles.

His cheeks reddened. "You couldn't have worn pants like a normal person?"

She quickly slipped off her skirt and took off her tank top.

"I figured you would probably have trouble with that too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely." she said confidently. "Are you?"

"Yeah." he said as he pulled her back down and they resumed kissing. Soon all the clothes were off, strewn randomly around the shed. Luke seemed to know all of her spots. He knew how to treat her, how to make her feel like a women. They truly were making love.


	16. She's Hot

**Chapter 16 – She's Hot**

I'm really sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. But I guess you guys should be used to that by now. ;) So, I'm very very very sorry it has been so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Hey Luke!" A voice called.

Luke looked up from his book. "Hey Todd."

"Me and the guys are going out tonight. Ya wanna come?"

"No. I got a lot of work to do."

"Come on man. Think of the girls."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well you can just look then. Window shop."

"I'm good. Thanks though."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel's gonna be there."

"That's nice."

"We heard about you little study session."

"She kissed me."

"I know man."

"And I said I have a girlfriend. That was the extent of our session."

"Come on man. She's hot."

"I've told you. I have a girlfriend."

"Ok fine. She hot?"

"Yeah."

"You should bring her up here sometime."

"Why? So you can see if she's hot?"

"No. Well, maybe. But, so you can go out with us."

"She's only 17. She wouldn't be able to get in anywhere."

"Oh Luke's datin' a younger women."

"Bye Todd."

"Ok ok. I'm goin.'"

Luke rolled his eyes as Todd left. That kid had one thing on the brain all the time. Girls. And probably alcohol. But one comes with the other. He wondered how Todd found out about the thing with Rachel. Was this place just like high school only with beer and huge parties?

"This pie is amazing!" Lorelai said as she took another bite of her delicious cherry pie.

"I know. You wouldn't think my dad would be a good cook, but he is." Liz said.

"Does Luke cook?"

"Yeah sometimes he cooks dinner to give dad a break." She looked down at her plate. "At least he used to."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. We fight sometimes, but he's the best big brother ever."

"He is a great guy."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Why did he have to go to stupid college?"

Lorelai laughed. "I don't know. I think it's stupid."

"Me too."

"Well I should go. I left Rory with some random employee again."

"You should bring her next time."

"I will. Thanks for the pie. Tell your dad he's an amazing cook."

"I will." Liz said. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love my brother?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's great."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"You're different than all the other girls."

"What other girls?"

"In high school. My brother used to date a lot of girls. He was popular because he played so many sports. Girls would come up to me on the street and ask me to but in a good word with him. It was so weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think he liked all the attention that much. I think he just wanted to be left alone. That's why you're so great. You had no idea who he was. I think he liked that he could just be himself with you. Not some jock."

"Wow. I had no idea Luke was such a jock."

"Yeah."

"Thanks again for everything."

"Anytime."

"Bye Liz."

"Bye Lorelai."

The next morning Lorelai thought she would go visit Luke at college. She got Mia to watch Rory and drove the inn's van to uconn. It wasn't the best car to drive, but it would get her there and back.

When she got there she parked in a parking lot near his dorm and walked in. It was a tall building made of brick. It was stuffy inside. She wanted to tell someone to open a window.

She walked up the stairs to the third floor. She walked down the hallway to find room 323.

"Well hello there." Todd said. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh, I'm just here to visit." Lorelai said.

"Who's the lucky person?"

"Luke Danes."

"You're Luke's girl?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You are hot. My man has good taste."

"Umm..thanks..I guess."

"Yeah man." Todd said.

"That was weird." Lorelai said as soon as Todd passed her.

She found room 323 and knocked on the door.

"Lorelai. What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I came to visit you."

"This is a nice surprise."

He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"So, who's Todd?" She said as she walked into Luke's room.

"You met Todd?"

"Yeah. In the hallway."

"Sorry about that."

"He said I was hot."

"Ah geeze."

"Is he high all the time? Or just most of the time?"

Luke laughed. "All the time."

"College is crazy."

"Yeah it is."

There was a knock at the door and Luke got up to answer it.

"Hi Luke. I'm sorry to bother you." Rachel said.

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"I just wanted to apologize for ya know.."

"Yeah."

"It was really stupid and I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Rachel. It was a long time ago."

"I don't want things to be weird."

"They won't."

"Ok. Good."

"Ok. I'll see around."

"Ok. Bye."

Luke closed the door and sat down next to Lorelai hoping she wouldn't ask about that conversation.

"So, who was that?"

"That was Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"I did a project with her. The one on the black plague."

"Oh right."

"So, how's Rory?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"She's good."

"That's good." He said. "And my dad and Liz?"

"Their good. I had some of your dad's pie today. It was really good."

"Yeah, he makes good pie."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Rachel?"

"Uh…" Luke looked down at his feet. "Well, we were studying…ya know, and I guess she got the idea that she liked me."

Lorelai's eyes were fixed on Luke. She was trying hard not to freak out.

"So, I was just going over the notes and all of a sudden, she..uh…kissed me."

"Oh."

"It was no big deal. I stopped it and told her I had a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was no big deal."

"You kissed another girl."

"She kissed me. And I stopped it."

"You said that."

"Lorelai I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh."

"It was nothing. I swear."

"I know. It's just kind of shocking to hear. That's all."

"Please don't freak out. There's no reason to. I promise."

"I know. Really."

"Ok. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Luke, maybe you should date around."

"What?"

"I mean, you're in college now. You're supposed to date around."

"Lorelai, I don't want to date around."

"You should have the full experience of college and dating is part of it."

"It doesn't have to be."

"And partying too. You should party."

"Lorelai, stop. The Rachel thing was nothing. Please don't make this into something bigger than it is."

"It was stupid to think that we could sustain this relationship."

"No. Lorelai. No, don't say that."

"Maybe we should just take a break or something. You can try the dating and partying thing and see how you like it."

"I don't want to do that!"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Lorelai!"

"I should go."

"No don't go."

"I'll see ya around."

Luke couldn't believe what had just happened. It was just a kiss. A meaningless kiss. He wasn't sure if it really was over or if she was just overreacting. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. He loved her.

It occurred to him that he probably should have said that. Why didn't he? Because he's an idiot. Or was he scared?

He climbed into his bed and put his pillow over his head.

Stupid Rachel.

This isn't my best chapter and I'm sorry for that. You might think it's stupid that they are kind of broken up again but it will come together in the next chapter. I am already working on so it won't be like 2 months until I update again.


	17. Todd and Rocks

**Chapter 16 – Todd and Rocks**

Holy crap! Look at this! I updated in a timely fashion! Wow, I amaze myself sometimes. Anyway, as always thank you guys for your reviews they are awesome!

I would like to give special thanks to **Mrs. Logan Huntzberger** for giving me an idea for this chapter.

Enjoy!

Lorelai drove home slower than usual. She wanted time to think. Had she overreacted? Probably. She probably shouldn't have surprised him like that. She had seen enough TV and movies where girls did that and it did not go well. She was afraid she would get old and never marry anyone. She was afraid of being alone forever. She didn't want to loose Luke. She loved him. He was the first guy she had actually loved. She wasn't really interested in getting married, but she wanted to stay with him. Was that weird? Was it selfish? Maybe it was time for them to see other people. They were both so young. Were they too young to have found their soul mate? Was there a designated time to find your soul mate? Maybe they were just lucky and found each other early in life. She didn't know. All she knew was that she really had no desire to date anyone else but Luke. Maybe he had a desire to date other people. Like Rachel. She made a face at the thought of her name.

She pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the inn. She was exited to see Rory. She hadn't seen her all day.

"Hey Mia." Lorelai said as she entered the inn.

"Lorelai. I didn't expect you for a while." Mia said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Luke was busy. Ya know, college."

"Yes, well, Rory is sleeping right now. She's in room 6 if you want to see her."

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"Anytime, sweetie."

Lorelai walked up the stairs and went into room 6. Rory looked so peaceful sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up so she just kissed her softly and lied on the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Luke! My man!" Todd said as he walked over to where Luke was sitting in the dining hall.

"Hey Todd."

"What's the matter, man? You looked bummed."

"Me and Lorelai broke up."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. She was hot too."

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'd be interested in me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah man. She was hot."

"We've established that she's hot. I just broke up with her and you're asking me if I think she'd like you?"

"Yeah. Ya know, give her a shoulder to cry on."

Luke's anger was building. "No I don't think she'd like you."

"You're just sayin' that cause you lost her."

"I'm saying that because I know she wouldn't like you."

"Just give me her number. Come on man."

"No!" Luke yelled. "I'm not going to let you take advantage of her."

"I wouldn't take advantage of her."

"Yes you would." Luke yelled.

"Dude, just cause you couldn't satisfy her…"

"I could satisfy her."

"How many times did you bang her?"

"Bang her?"

"Ya know. Have sex."

"I am not telling you that."

"Right, so none."

"No."

"Well…"

"Just once."

"Wow. No wonder she broke up with you."

"That was not the reason."

"She could probably use a man who could satisfy her."

"Todd, I swear to god if you go anywhere near her I will do something horrible to you with numbers."

"Numbers?"

"That means a lot of people, idiot."

"Hey I am not an idiot."

""I'm serious Todd. Do not go near her if you want to see the age of 19."

"Fine man." Todd said as he headed for the door. "She was ugly anyway."

Luke sat back down and tried to control his anger. He had never been so mad in his life. What the hell was up with Todd? He wanted to date her. What an asshole. What a huge asshole.

Lorelai was playing with Rory in the shed on the floor. Rory searched through the basket of toys, throwing everything on the floor until she found what she was looking for.

"Bebe!" Rory said happily.

"Oh, yeah. Luke gave you that, didn't he?"

"Ya ya. Luke."

"Yeah."

"Luke Luke!"

"What sweetie?"

"Luke!"

"Do you want to see him?"

Rory nodded.

Lorelai picked Rory up off the floor.

"He's at college, hon."

Rory stared at Lorelai as she shoved the bear in her mouth and chewed on it.

"Does that taste good?"

Rory shoved the bear in Lorelai's mouth and giggled.

"Mmm. Tasty. But I think if we go to the inn we can get something really good to eat. Something not as fuzzy."

Rory put the bear back in her mouth and Lorelai carried her into the inn and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Roger." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Lorelai. Hi Rory." Roger said.

"So, we were wondering if you could make us something delicious."

"Rory looks like she's got something delicious."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai said as she placed Rory on the counter. "I was thinking more along the lines of food."

"I see. Well why don't you go into the dining room and I'll make you guys something."

"Thanks Roger. You're the man."

Roger laughed. "Thanks."

After Lorelai and Rory had eaten a delicious meal of macaroni and cheese Lorelai decided she would go out of a walk. She actually really wanted some good coffee. So, Weston's was the destination. She grabbed Rory and walked leisurely to Weston's.

About fifteen minutes after Lorelai and Rory left Luke pulled up in his truck. He ran over to the shed and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. Worried and frustrated, he ran into the inn.

"Mia!" Luke called.

"Hello Lucas." Mia greeted warmly.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Lorelai! Where is she?"

"She left a few minutes ago. She and Rory went for a walk."

"Ok. Thanks."

Luke ran out of the inn and ran down the street. He left his truck in the driveway. It would take too long to get in the truck and start it. He had to find her. Now.

After he ran for a little he saw her walking out of Weston's.

"Lorelai." Luke said, out of breath.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I…I don't want…" He said in between breaths.

"Did you run here from uconn?"

Luke gave her a doubtful look.

"Well, you look like you did."

"Thanks."

"Luke!" Rory said as she reached out her tiny hand towards him.

"Hi Rory." Luke said.

Rory clapped with delight.

"So, what brings you here?" Lorelai asked.

"You." He grabbed her available arm. "I don't want to see other people. I know you think that we're too young to have a serious relationship, but, I think that we're just special. What we have is special and I don't want to loose it."

Lorelai could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

Tears were falling down her face now. He softly wiped them away with his hand.

"Oh, Luke…" She said softly.

He kissed her and she placed her hand on his face. Rory stuck her tiny tongue out and then made a kissy face. Lorelai pulled away and kissed Rory quickly.

"I guess she didn't want to feel left out."

"I guess not."

"You really wanna do this?"

"Yes. I really do."

Lorelai smiled. "Me too."

"Good." He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Luke smiled. "I love you more."

"Nuh uh. I love you times a million."

"I love you times two million."

"I love you times infinity!"

"I love you infinity times two!"

"I love you infinity…"

He interrupted her by his lips touching hers.

"I guess that means shut up Lorelai."

"Yes it does."

"Don't say no, or anything."

"Ok. I won't."

"You're stupid."

"Hey, I go to college. I'm not stupid."

"You play sports. You're a dumb jock."

"I'm smarter than Todd."

"I know rocks that are smarter than Todd."

"You know rocks?"

"A few. My parents would never let me go out so I made friends with rocks."

"But rocks are outside."

"Ok, you need to play along. My parents were horrible. That's the point."

"Sorry. I get it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

So I think the next chapter will be the last. I think it's time to wrap this up. So, stay tuned for the last chapter:)


	18. The New Family

**Chapter 18 – The New Family**

Another quick update. Yay! So, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Emily Gilmore was sitting at her desk going over the plans for Richard's next function when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Emily, this is Francene."

"Francene. My what a pleasant surprise."

"Well, I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh yes. Of course."

"My son is a mess."

"Oh, well…"

"He is sullen and depressed all the time. He is struggling in school. He is just not himself."

"I see."

"And it's all because of your daughter."

"What?"

"All he talks about is Lorelai and how much he misses her."

"Well I know she misses him."

"I think you must convince your daughter to marry my son."

"I have tried but she is very stubborn."

"Yes I know. But you must try harder."

"Well, alright. I'll go see her today."

"Perhaps they could just spend some time together. You know, get them reacquainted before marriage."

"That's an excellent idea Francene. Can you tell Christopher to be there at three o'clock?"

"Yes I can."

"Alright then. Goodbye Francene."

"Goodbye Emily."

Emily hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, and walked out to her car.

Lorelai had laid Rory down for a nap and Lorelai had managed to also lie down for a nap. She woke up when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and rolled out of bed and answered the door.

"Hey Lor." Chris said.

"Chris?" Lorelai said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Chris. What are you doing?"

"I love you Lor."

"Chris, I'm too tired for this."

He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you." He started.

"Oh Chris…"

"We are meant for each other. It was always us. You're the one."

Lorelai shook her head. "Chris, no."

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore. Will you marry me?"

Luke was walking up the path to the shed when he saw Chris on his knee and holding Lorelai's hand. He was confused. Was he proposing? Luke thought he was out of the picture. But apparently not.

He couldn't believe that he came all the way from uconn to see her and Chris together. Was this because of the Rachel thing? He thought that was over. He thought she loved him. He turned away, hurt, and walked back to his house.

"No, Chris. No."

"Lor come on."

"No. I'm sick of this. How many times do we have to go through this? This is getting ridiculous."

"I stayed away for a long time. I gave you space."

"Oh my god. Get out of here. Now."

Emily pulled up in her car and was about to get out, but she saw Christopher talking to Lorelai, so she waited in her car. She saw how they were fighting and how unhappy Lorelai was. Emily knew deep down that Lorelai never wanted to be with Christopher. She just wanted what was best for her. But, maybe Christopher wasn't what was best for her. Maybe she should just let Lorelai live her life and marry the man she chooses. She let out a sigh and drove away.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yeah you are. Bye Chris."

She slammed the door and locked it. She slid down the door and sat on the floor. She pulled in her legs and wrapped her arms around them. She started to cry, but she quickly stopped herself. She was done with this. She didn't want to cry over it anymore. She wiped her eyes and looked out the window. She watched Chris walk to his car and drive away and she hoped to never see her again. She hoped it was for real this time.

She looked in Rory's crib and saw she was awake. She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweets. Did you have a good nap?"

Rory stuck her tongue out and grabbed Lorelai's hair.

"Good. Me too. Except for the whole your dad showing up and asking me to marry him. But, ya know. All in a days work. Right?"

"Ba ba a na."

Lorelai laughed. "Baby talk is so cool."

-------

Lorelai was pushing Rory in her stroller when she passed Luke's house and saw his truck parked in the driveway. She smiled and walked up to the door.

"Hi Lorelai." Liz greeted.

"Hi Liz. Is Luke here?"

"Uh…yeah. He is."

"Ok. Can I come in?"

"Uh…I'm not sure if he's in the mood to talk. He was pretty upset when he got home."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh…maybe you should just talk to him." Liz said as she stepped aside. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." Lorelai said pushing the stroller in the house. "Can you keep and eye on Rory for me?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks."

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Luke's bedroom door.

"Luke? It's me. Lorelai."

"Hi." Luke said as he opened the door.

"Hey, so Liz said you were upset when you got home. What happened?"

"What happened?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. The bigger question is how is Christopher doing?"

"What? Chris?"

"I saw him proposing to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I came over to see you and there he was, down on one knee and everything."

"Luke…"

"Lemme see the ring. Is it nice? I bet it's the size of a freakin' house."

Lorelai shoved her left hand in his face. "Look! No ring!"

"What?"

"Why would I ever say yes to him?"

"Well he's the father of your child."

"So? I don't care about that. You know I don't care about that."

"I know. I just…got scared I guess."

"I know. He's like a rash or something. He just won't go away."

"Interesting comparison."

"Thanks."

"So, I wanted to make this a whole big thing, but I think now is a good time."

Lorelai stared into his hazy blue eyes and he took her hands in his.

"Lorelai, when I saw you walking over to my dads store, hugely pregnant, I felt something I had never felt before. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, but now, I know what is was and still is. It's love. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

Tears were now running down her cheeks and she was trying not to cry harder.

"I know this is kind of soon, and we're young, but I know we are meant to be together. So, this can be a symbol of our love."

He opened a tiny black velvet box and Lorelai looked at the beautiful sparkling ring sitting in the box and it took her breath away. It was gorgeous.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Lorelai whispered.

He slipped the ring on her finger and wiped the tears off her face with his hand. He stood up and kissed her more passionately than he ever had.

"So, it's no rush. Not until you're ready."

"I know." She lifted her left hand up to her face and gazed at her ring. She looked into his eyes. "It's beautiful."

He looked into her eyes. "The ring should match the girl."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He laid his hands softly on her hips and returned the kiss.

"Ya wanna go celebrate?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Rory! I have to tell Rory!"

She ran down the stair and picked Rory up off the floor. She hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of her head.

Luke loved how much she loved Rory. It was an unconditional love. He smiled and walked over to them and kissed Rory on the cheek. She reached out towards him and he held her close to him. They stood there, as there new, soon to be, family.

**So I have realized that I should not write chapters when it's late and I'm tired and distracted. But I have been trying to finish this story. I don't know. I'm so confused right now. **

**I also realize that this was rushed. So, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem real or it wasn't what you wanted. Please see the above paragraph for why I am so messed up. Yeah…so, I know I do have some fans, which is amazingly awesome, and I may do a sequel in order to make up for my recent performance. We'll see how things go. **


End file.
